Love For Work
by the-late-one
Summary: **FINISHED** Dwayne is in love with his boss's daughter, when he finds out she feels the same only Paul and Vince stand in the way of their perfect relationship. PLEASE R&R E-mail me feedback too on rock_fan2002@talk21.com. Sequel now up 'Work For Love'
1. Day Dreaming...

Chapter 1  
  
His life had just got so much more complicated than it had been when he first joined the WWE, it all happened that day. The day that they had all been called in for a meeting about the future of the WWE. As he was one of the WWE's greatest wrestlers he and selected others had been invited to the meeting with the WWE Owner Vince McMahon and the rest of the McMahon family. There were 25 wrestlers there in total along with the ring announcer and talent boss Jim Ross or JR for short and the senior referee Earl Hebnar. He didn't care who else was at the meeting all he knew was that she was there, the women he wanted in his life so badly, the woman that was going to make his life change forever.  
  
Dwayne sat there with his huge arms folded across his muscular chest. His black t-shirt clinging to his body. He couldn't help but watch her, she sat across the table from him talking to people around her and laughing at their jokes. He wanted her to be sitting with him, laughing at all his jokes. His heart ached to be closer to her but he knew he couldn't, something or rather someone stood in his way. Paul Levesque entered the room and made his apologies for being a little late, he made his way across the room and stepped in front of the woman blocking out Dwayne's view of her. Paul kissed her on the cheek softly and sat down next to her. The woman he kissed was Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of the boss and the one woman that Dwayne wanted. Stephanie was nothing like her Billion Dollar Princess character that she played on WWE TV, she was kind, caring and fun to be around not to mention great looking. Dwayne was suddenly forced out of his daydream when he heard his name being called...  
  
"Dwayne! Dwayne are you listening to me!" It was Jim Ross calling him "So are you up for that D?"  
  
Dwayne looked around him; all eyes were on him waiting for his response. Dwayne blushed a little realizing that he hadn't been paying attention through out the whole meeting. He wondered had anybody noticed him as he sat and dreamed about Stephanie.  
  
"Am I up for what?" He asked sitting up in his seat and looking at JR  
  
"What we have been talking about for the last 25 minutes DJ, we're trying to get some of you guys together to do this charity event and we wanted to know if you'd do it?" JR said, hading Dwayne the notice about it.  
  
"Err...yeah sure, I'll do it" Dwayne quickly scanned through the notice and handed it back to Jim, he glanced around the room again still feeling really stupid that he had got so caught up with watching her and not paying attention. Stephanie looked at him and smiled, Dwayne politely smiled back even though inside her smile had made his heart jump and his stomach knot. It was decided who would be attending the event that next weekend and after the rest of the matters had been discussed and decided upon the meeting was finished. Everyone started to move and leave the room, Dwayne stayed seated in his chair for a little while watching as everyone rushed around preparing for that nights show. Only a few people remained in the room, Vince McMahon was now talking to a bunch of guys in suits and signing documents. Dwayne got up out of his chair and headed for the door, he slowly made his way down the hallway towards the lockeroom to get ready. He went inside, allot of the other guys were already there sorting through the pile of bags looking for theirs. Chris Irvine one of Dwayne's closest friends in the business was already there with both his own and Dwayne's bags in his hand, he chucked it to him and they walked over to a free spot.  
  
"You seemed pretty distracted back there in the meeting D, is everything cool with you?" Chris asked as he pulled out his new Jericho t-shirt from his bag and slipped it over his head.  
  
"Yeah fine, I just have allot on my mind right now. Hey great t-shirt where can I get one!" Dwayne laughed as Chris did a little turn for him.  
  
"What this old thing, well you can pick it up from WWE shopzone.com or check out the new Autumn Winter catalogue" Chris said laughing too "As long as your sure everything's ok with you"  
  
"Yeah, just fine. You don't have to worry about me.... I'm the Rock" Dwayne slapped Chris's back before heading for the door again. His promo was a good hour into the show and he was booked for a main event match so he didn't have to get ready until the show started. As he walked the halls of the arena lots of the others stopped him and wished him good luck that night, he and they all knew that wrestling wasn't about luck. It was planned and they did follow a storyline but it made him feel good to know that he had the support of the others. It was his job to entertain and as entertainers went he was the most electrifying the world had ever seen! His match for that evening was a great one; it had a great beginning, a great middle and an even better ending, one that he would have been looking forward to allot more if it hadn't been against Triple H. It wasn't that he disliked Paul, they were on good terms and they often shared a laugh but the way he felt about Stephanie did make it hard to always act naturally around him and seeing them together was hard. The good thing about his match against Triple H though was that Stephanie wouldn't be at ringside. The writers had split Stephanie and Triple H up just a few months earlier and so far there was no sign of them getting them back together. Behind the curtain and outside of the ring Stephanie and Paul had been going out for quite a while now but he had a feeling it wasn't as good as Paul would have liked people to believe. Dwayne didn't think that it would last between them for much longer, he had seen them argue a few times and there was often tension between them. 


	2. A night out and an innocent dance...

Chapter 2  
  
That night and the match went well and the week soon rolled past like it always did in this business. Road life was hard, working most days of the week was a tiring job and then there was all the appearances and charity events they did too but Dwayne loved it! Everything about the WWE he loved, it flowed through his veins like blood. It powered him; it made him want to get up everyday and go into work, to wrestle and to entertain. The weekend was soon here and it was the day of the charity event, Dwayne wasn't really sure what he had got himself in for. Chris had said something about opening this place and then a few autographs and that would be it and he was right, it wasn't a very formal occasion but hundreds if not thousands of screaming fans lined the area and the streets all hoping to see them. When it was all over and Dwayne didn't think he would be able to write another autograph they all piled back onto the couch. Vince had booked them all into a hotel for that night, they were all due in Canada the next day ready for Raw on the Monday so he had told them to all get a good nights sleep and that they would be taken to the airport the next day. The wrestlers had other ideas, it was a Saturday night and they wouldn't be working tomorrow so they thought they would all go out and have a good time. Adam, Chris, Dwayne, Jeff and Stephanie were the only ones out of the 10 that had been left behind for the charity event wanted to go out, the others made excuses about how they wanted to get some sleep before flying out to Canada. They didn't worry about being spotted by too many fans, by the time they were out of the hotel and to the clubs it was well past 11pm and hopefully people would be having to good a time to notice them.  
  
They got inside and found a table over in the corner where they could sit down, the dance floor was pretty crowded and the atmosphere was great. Jeff, Adam and Chris took the orders for the drinks and went over to the bar leaving Dwayne and Stephanie alone. After some casual conversation about the weather and Raw Dwayne made and excuse and went to help with the drinks. The others seemed to be managing fine on their own but Dwayne needed time to calm himself down, he hoped that Stephanie hadn't noticed the slight shake in his voice, he was so nervous around her and didn't want to make himself look like an idiot. He went to the bar and quickly ordered himself a whisky before downing the lot hoping it would calm his nerves a little. He made his way back over to the table and sat down again.  
  
"I thought you were helping the others with the drinks?" Stephanie asked looking at Dwayne  
  
"Yeah I was but I thought they could handle it themselves" Dwayne noticed that Stephanie was staring straight at him as if she could read his thoughts and knew about how he felt.  
  
"D are you all right, you seem kind of nervous tonight, is anything wrong?" Stephanie asked taking his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, It's just that... it doesn't matter, anyway how are you, is everything ok with you?" He asked, he spotted the others at the bar still knowing that they wouldn't be back for a little while and that he would be able to talk to her, the loud music made it hard though.  
  
"Well you might as well know, everyone else will soon enough. Me and Paul have split up, that's why he isn't here" She said not taking her eyes off of him at all  
  
"Oh right, I'm sorry to hear that. It's kind of hard to talk in here, do you want to dance instead?" As soon as Dwayne had said it he couldn't believe it, he wanted to dance with her but he couldn't believe he had just come out with that. He knew inside he wasn't sorry at all that they had split up but he did feel bad for her. Step grabbed Dwayne's other hand and smiled at him as they walked to the dance floor. They danced for a little while to a faster song before that one ended and a slower one came on.  
  
"Oh great" Dwayne muttered under his breath, Stephanie would never want to dance with him to something like this he thought. He went to leave and go back to the table but Steph grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She put his hands around her waist as she rested her hands on his chest before moving them around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. They danced like that for the whole of the song before Stephanie released her arms from around him and they walked back to the table. The others were there sitting drinking.  
  
"I think I'm going to head back to the hotel now guys, I'm kind of tired" Dwayne said picking up his jacket and his wallet.  
  
"Oh come on D, we've only been here a coupla hours, stay and have a drink with us" Chris protested, he had had a few to drink and was looking a little drunk.  
  
"Na, I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow, You wake me when you get in Chris and I will kill you I swear" Dwayne laughs, he had to share a double room with Chris, they had separate bedrooms but these hotel sweets were more like small houses. Vince had really paid out this time.  
  
"Do you mind if I get a cab back with you, I want to go now too?" Stephanie said getting her coat too  
  
"Ok, well see you guys later" Dwayne called as him and Stephanie left the club and went to get a cab. It was quite a drive back to their hotel and the traffic was bad even this early in the morning. When they arrived back at the hotel they went inside and got the lift up to their rooms, Stephanie was sharing with Lita and their room was opposite Dwayne and Chris's. They said goodnight before going into their rooms. Dwayne layed down on his bed and closed his eyes, not ready to sleep just thinking about that evening, There was a quiet knock on the door, he thought it could be Chris back aready and maybe he had lost his key or something. He opened the door to see Stephanie 


	3. It started with a kiss...

Chapter 3  
  
"Hello again, sorry to make you get up again but I never got a good night kiss from you" Steph said smiling at him  
  
"Excuse me? your good night kiss?" Dwayne said looking a little puzzled  
  
"Well yeah, so do I get one?" She asked looking into Dwayne's deep brown eyes. He leant forward a little and planted a soft kiss on her lips; she closed her eyes and kissed him back gently. When they were done Stephanie went back to her room as he closed the door. Dwayne decided he would leave the door open a little bit incase a drunken Chris did loose his key and couldn't get in. He went back into his room; he got undressed and climbed into his bed. Maybe she had enjoyed it; maybe she felt the same away about him. Dwayne was close to falling asleep when he heard the door creak, he looked over to the beside table at the clock it was still only 2am in the morning, Chris must have just arrived back at the hotel. Dwayne strained his ears almost expecting to hear Chris crash into something or trip over something but all was silent. He pulled on his black CK boxers and walked quietly into the lounge area.  
  
Stephanie was standing there trying to close the door as quietly as she could; she looks over to where Dwayne is standing looking at her. They say nothing, Dwayne holds a finger to his mouth and opens Chris's door, he isn't in his bed so he must be still out. He walks over to Steph.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks pushing the door closed  
  
"I needed to see you, I needed to talk to you. I couldn't sleep, sorry if I woke you" Stephanie said, she rubs her arms shivering from the cold  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't asleep yet. Chris could be back soon, come on I'll get you a jumper or something" Dwayne laughs quietly and picks Steph up off her feet and carries her into his room before dropping her onto his bed, he goes over to his bag and pulls out a sweatshirt and hands it to her. She puts it down on the bed next to her, as he walks past her she grabs his hands and pulls him down on top of her. He looks down at her, his heart racing, their bodies pressed together.  
  
"Steph, what are you doing, we cant do this" Dwayne says, he climbs off of her and sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I know how you feel, I feel the same about you. I've seen you look at me when you think I don't notice but I do, I wish more than anything I could be with you" She says getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Steph.... wait" Dwayne says getting off the bed and going over to her. He looks at her and takes her hands in his. He leans down and kisses her lips, letting his press against hers. Stephanie opens her mouth and lets their tongues move around with each other. Dwayne leads her slowly to the bed and lays her down as she pulls off her robe and lets it fall to the floor... 


	4. No one need know...

Chapter 4  
  
Dwayne wakes up the next morning in his bed, he rubs his eyes and looks over next to him. Stephanie lays still sleeping with her arms wrapped around him. They had made love so many times last night and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Dwayne looks over to the clock, it says 10.30am, and he can't believe that is the time so looks at his watch. His watch too says 10.30am; Stephanie starts to stir in he bed next to him. He is going to be in so much trouble with everyone if this gets out, Paul wont be happy and neither will Vince McMahon. Dwayne looks down at her as he sits up in bed, she is worth getting in trouble for he thinks. Somebody turns the door handle; there isn't time to stop whoever it is coming in though. It's Chris, already dressed and up.  
  
"Morning D, are you up ye.......Whoa, DJ why is there a naked Stephanie McMahon in you bed!" Chris says shocked to see her there.  
  
"Get out of my room man! Is it really 10.30?" Dwayne says grabbing a robe from the end of the bed and putting it on before pushing Chris out of the room and following him to the lounge area  
  
"Yeah it is 10.35 now and you are in some real hot shit if Vince finds out, what the hell happened!" Chris says raising his voice a little only to discover it hurts his head  
  
"Look it doesn't matter right now, I'll tell you later. We need to get going, the coach will be here at 11.05!" Dwayne says, he goes into Stephanie and Litas room and gets Stephs bags before going back into his own bedroom leaving Chris sitting there still confused. Stephanie's bags are already packed from last night so he just has to do his. He climbs up onto the bed and tries to wake Steph, he kisses her and lies down on his side next to her as she opens her eyes.  
  
"Morning" Dwayne says smiling at her and brushing the hair out of her face  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Steph says sitting up in bed and pulling the covers up round her neck covering herself up.  
  
"Steph, you don't have to hide from me" Dwayne says looking upset "You don't regret it do you?" He asks  
  
"No, I don't regret it, of course I don't it's just it feels strange, you and me and last night, I never thought it would ever happen" She says "But it was wrong and we'll get in trouble if anyone finds out"  
  
"Then we wont let anyone find out, please Steph, I need to be with you. I love you" Dwayne chokes taking her hand.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry" Steph gets up and takes a dressing gown and leaves the room, she gets her bags and walks back to her own room. Dwayne sits in silence for a little while on his bed, trying to hold back any tears, not wanting Chris to find out. He grabs his clothes for the day, his black trousers and a white work out top. He packs his bag up and grabs his stuff before meeting up with Chris in the lounge.  
  
"She left pretty fast, where you really that shit in bed D!" Chris laughs not realising what has happend  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Chris" Dwayne walks out of the hotel room and down to the lobby where everyone else is waiting. They all climb onto the coach as it sets off for the airport where the plane is waiting to take them to Canada. They check in at the desk and go and sit in the room set aside for them so they don't have to be in the busy departures lounge. Dwayne goes straight over to where Stephanie is sitting and crouches down in front of her, trying not to make a scene.  
  
"Please just talk to me, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong. I should have known this would have happened and stopped what happened last night, I couldn't help it, and I didn't force you into anything. Steph, I thought you wanted me, if I'd have known you would have walked out I wouldn't have slept with you then you would have never found out I feel about you. You came to me and told me you felt the same," Dwayne says looking around checking no one else is listening  
  
"I do feel the same but I don't want you getting into trouble, what would happen if my dad found out. You know what he thinks about things like this and you know how he wants me to be with Paul. What if Paul found out, I don't want him to hurt you" Stephanie says trying not to cry as she looks down at Dwayne  
  
"I wont get hurt, I'm getting hurt now though because I need to be with you. I don't care what your dad thinks; I love you and always have. I can't concentrate knowing that I can't be with you. Please don't let them stop us being together," Dwayne says as his voice starts to shake, Steph takes his hand and kisses it. "They don't have to find out Steph, no one does. Chris knows, he saw you in my bed, I can tell him nothing is going on and that we decided we shouldn't be together, I'd lie to my best friend to be with you. We can tell people when we're ready please, just give me a chance" 


	5. Secrets on the plane...

Chapter 5  
  
Stephanie nods her head and smiles at Dwayne, she squeezes his hand he leans in and whispers in her ear "So can I see you tonight, when we get to Canada?" Dwayne stands up and steps away a bit "Yeah, you can" Step replies softly so only he can hear. He smiles at her before walking over to where Chris is sitting.  
  
"What happened there then DJ?" Chris asks making room for Dwayne to sit down  
  
"Nothing, we've decided it's not a good idea for us, what with Paul and Vince and everything, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about what happened between me and Stephanie" Dwayne mumbles, hating having to lie to Chris about Stephanie  
  
"Yeah sure, no problems. I didn't see or hear a thing!" Chris chuckles.  
  
After about an hour they board the plane, it is very empty meaning that they get a few seats each and lots of room to spread out. Dwayne spots Stephanie and goes and sits in the row in front of her, no one is around them and have all sat nearer to the front. Steph taps him on the shoulder to make him poke his head through the gap, she gives him a quick kiss.  
  
"Is Chris on yet, he'll probably sit with you wont he?" She ask as Dwayne slips his hand through and takes hold of hers  
  
"I don't know, he might do. Why do I feel like we're on a school trip and we are having a little high school romance on the bus" Dwayne laughs "Do you think it would matter if I sat next to you"  
  
"Chris might get suspicious Dwayne" Stephanie says keeping her eye out for anyone  
  
"Ok, well the offer is always there if you want it" Dwayne says, he kisses Steph before sitting back in his seat, just as Chris gets on the plane and goes and sits next to Stephanie. Dwayne looks at her and she shrugs her shoulders. Stephanie grabs a piece of paper out of her hand luggage and scribbles a note on it and when Chris isn't looking passes it to Dwayne.  
  
When he falls asleep I'll come and sit with you X X X  
  
Dwayne looks at it and then back at Stephanie, he nods his head and sits back in his seat as the plane takes off. Dwayne makes sure that Chris's glass is full for the first 30 minutes of the flight till he starts to fall asleep from too much drink. Steph undoes her belt and climbs over him. Dwayne helps her climb over the back of the seat and she sits down next to him next to the window.  
  
"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now Steph" Dwayne whispers as Steph puts her hand on his knee. Dwayne quickly shrugs her off as Vince walks up the aisle towards them and sits down in the seat opposite them so he can talk to them.  
  
"What are you two doing all the way back here? There's plenty of room down at the front" Vince says as he notices that there is a third person, a sleeping Chris Irvine too.  
  
"We were just talking Daddy, it's too noisy at the front" Stephanie says acting all innocent  
  
"Ok well whatever, I just had to come and find you Stephanie, Jim Ross wants a word about a new angle he has and wants to talk to you and Shane about it" Vince says getting up "Come on, don't just sit there"  
  
"Cant it wait till later on, when we land?" Steph says not wanting to leave  
  
"No it can't, come on. See you later Mr. Johnson" Vince says as he walks off  
  
"I'm sorry Dwayne, I have to go. If I talk to JR now then at least I can spend more time with you when we land, right?" Stephanie says looking at Dwayne sadly  
  
"Yeah of course, no worries. I'll see you when we land" Dwayne says, him and Steph kiss deeply knowing that no one is watching them. Stephanie gets up and walks off to where Vince, Shane and JR are sitting. The rest of the flight Dwayne sits alone, watching Stephanie talk to the others, envious that they get her company but knowing he will soon be alone with her. A few minutes before they land Chris starts to wake up, Dwayne grabs a seat belt and ties it around his waist laughing at the thought of him being left on the plane when they get off. Once they have landed Dwayne wakes Chris up and helps him off of the plane and into the busy airport. There are already cars waiting for them to pick them up and drive them to the hotel to drop off their things. Dwayne stands outside holding his bags and supporting Chris. Vince walks over and tells them that Stephanie will be riding with them, as his car is full. Dwayne puts Chris in the front of the car with the driver, he is still out of it and not aware of his surroundings. Dwayne helps Stephanie into the car in the back and climbs in next to her. 


	6. Paul knows...

Chapter 6  
  
"Well here we are then," Dwayne says as he rests his hand on Stephs leg, slowly moving it up under her skirt. Steph takes his hand and nods in the driver's direction and mouths that he would tell Vince. Dwayne leans in and kisses her neck softly and whispers to her "All I want is a kiss Miss McMahon, I'm willing to take the chance" Stephanie turns to Dwayne and starts kissing him wrapping their arms around each other. They kiss passionately for a little while until the driver coughs meaning that he has seen what is going on. Dwayne pulls away from her and sits up; he taps the driver on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll buy you a drink if you don't say a word to Mr. McMahon about me kissing his daughter" Dwayne says handing the driver some money. The driver nods, Dwayne sits back in his seat as Stephanie cuddles up close to him. The driver tells them that the hotel is on the next block so they might want to sort themselves out before they arrive. Dwayne moves up a little and straightens out his clothes; he kisses Steph quickly as they turn into the hotel front where all the other cars are already waiting. They all climb out as the driver and Shane pull Chris out of the car and help him into the hotel.  
  
"Sorry about him Mr. McMahon he had a little too much to drink on the plane but he'll be ok in a while" Dwayne says as they all stand in the lobby collecting their keys.  
  
"You will all have separate rooms this time, the rest of the performers from tomorrow nights Raw are already here, we expect to see you all at the arena by 5pm tonight, that gives you about 3 hours to do what you want but if anyone is late they will get a warning and maybe a fine, you know I don't like it when anyone is late!" Vince yells, making sure his authority over them shows. Dwayne walks over to the front desk where Steph is getting her keys "I know what I would like to be doing for those 3 hours" He says as he collects his own keys.  
  
"Oh is that right Mr. Johnson, I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about but if you would like to come to my room and explain further I am room 648 and expect to see you in 20 minutes at the most" Steph says with a smile  
  
"I'll be there in 5 then, don't want to keep you waiting now do I!" Dwayne says as he walks off, Chris walks up to him looking allot better than he did but still hangover  
  
"Hey D my man, what number are you. I'm 646, next to Stephanie! Nice huh!" Chris says waving his keys in front of Dwayne  
  
"Yeah nice one man, I've got 572 I'm very far away from your room arn't I" Dwayne says sounding a little disappointed to be so far away from Steph's room.  
  
"Yeah you are, all well see you in a while!" Chris staggers off dragging his case behind him and singing to himself. Dwayne goes to his room and chucks his stuff down on his bed; he gets out some fresh clothes after the journey. A pair of black shorts, his Gold's Gym t-shirt and his new white trainers. He stuffs his keys in his pocket and walks out the door again locking it behind him. Dwayne looks at his watch, and starts sprinting down the hallway. Paul climbs out of the lift and walks straight into him. When Dwayne see's who it is he tries to get past him without any confrontation but Paul has other ideas.  
  
"Hey you!" He growls through gritted teeth as he grabs Dwayne by the t- shirt and pins him against the wall hard getting in his face "Who the hell do you think you are sleeping with my girlfriend!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Paul, get off of me you asshole!" Dwayne yells back pushing Paul off of him  
  
"You heard me, you slept with Stephanie last night and don't deny it! Chris told me he saw you and her!" Paul screamed as his face-starting turning red with rage  
  
"Get the hell off me, Chris is pissed out of his head! Can't you see that he has had way to much to drink!" Dwayne shouts back, trying hard not to start a punch up with him  
  
"I believe him, I've seen the way you look at her, and I know where you are going now too! To see my girlfriend" Paul punches Dwayne in the stomach and starts punching him in the face.  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Dwayne yells as he punches Paul in the face sending him flying across the hallway, and against the wall. Dwayne runs off down the hall, not wanting to take it any further with Paul. Dwayne's face starts to swell and anger is building up inside him. He gets to Steph's room and knocks on the door. He stands they're for a while checking to see if he is bleeding before Stephanie opens the door.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened to you!" She cry's, taking Dwayne's hand and pulling him inside, she sits him down on the bed and looks at his face.  
  
"I had a run in with Paul, he knows about us. Chris told him when he was drunk and he decided he was going to try and kill me!" Dwayne says wincing as Stephanie gets some ice for his eye.  
  
"Are you ok, Dwayne I'm so sorry, I knew this would happen" Stephanie says, Dwayne lays her down on the bed and lays next to her with his arm around her.  
  
"Look it's ok, I'm here now and I'm ok. I did kinda make it worse, he was jabbering on about how you were his girlfriend and I totally freaked out, but this was after he started hitting me. He's going to tell your dad you know" Dwayne says, he looks worried. He knows that Paul could split them up if he told Vince McMahon.  
  
"I don't care what my dad says Dwayne and I'm not his girlfriend and if he hasn't got that through his head yet then I'm glad he knows about us" Steph, pulls Dwayne's t-shirt off over his head and pulls him into the bed with her. 


	7. You accept us or we leave Vince...

Chapter 7  
  
Dwayne and Stephanie are laying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other kissing, He lays back still panting, little beads of sweat running down from his head. Someone knocks on the door, Stephanie says that she should get the door but she doesn't move. She stays where she is, wrapped up in his muscular arms. Stephanie slides out of the bed and pulls on her dressing gown and goes to the door. She opens it a little way and looks out.  
  
"Paul.what are you doing here?" Stephanie stutters, blocking his view into the room. Dwayne hears who it is and pulls on his trousers quietly and gets out of the bed.  
  
"Stephanie, let me in. I know you have him in here somewhere; the longer it takes for you to let me in the more I hurt him! You're my girlfriend!" Paul says trying to push the door open, Stephanie tries holding it closed but he is strong.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, and I'm not your girlfriend anymore Paul, just leave me alone" Stephanie pushes the door till it is almost closed again, Paul pushes it open knocking her to the floor. Dwayne walks in and sees this, he helps Stephanie up and walks up to Paul and pushes him out of the door and locks it.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" Dwayne asks looking concerned about Stephanie  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. He's seen you here for himself now. My dad will be here soon, we better get dressed" Stephanie says as Dwayne picks her up bringing her up to his eye level and kisses her before walking into her bedroom and starts getting dressed. Stephanie follows and picks out some clothes to wear before getting dressed too.  
  
"Do you think that maybe it would be a good idea if I just went back to my own room so you could kinda deny it, it would mean you wouldn't get into trouble" Dwayne says as he stands behind her wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"My dad would know I was lying to him thought Dwayne, I cant do that to him" Stephanie pauses resting against him never wanting to let him go "Let's just leave, we can just go the arena later and then leave straight after, we can talk to them later" Stephanie says suddenly turning to face him.  
  
"You sure you wanna do that?" Dwayne asks, staring into her eyes, she nods her head. He smiles at her and picks up her bag and the keys; they go back to Dwayne's room to get his things before walking down to the lobby. The others are all they're waiting to go to the arena; Vince and Paul see them and approach them as they head towards the door.  
  
"Stephanie I think we need to talk right now" Vince bellows as he chases after them. Paul runs after Steph and grabs her arm; Dwayne turns round and smacks him hard across the face making him release her.  
  
"You touch her again and I might do something I regret!" Dwayne pushes Vince out of the way of the door; he chucks their room keys to the doorman and calls them a cab.  
  
"Where are you going, you can't just go walking out with my daughter!" Vince rushes after them and opens the cab door. Dwayne helps Stephanie in and turns to Vince.  
  
"We aren't going anyway, not unless you force us to. We will be at the arena in time for the show, after that it's up to you whether we stay or we go, you decided Vince, you decide" He slams the cab door as they drive away. 


	8. The talk with Vince...

Chapter 8  
  
The car journey to the arena was mostly in silence, every now and then Dwayne would try and make polite conversation but it felt awkward. He felt so guilty, he was dragging Stephanie away from everything she had and had worked towards having. She had always been daddy's girl and now she was defying him because of Dwayne. Several times during the silences he wanted to turn to her and ask her if she was sure about this but couldn't get the courage, he didn't think he wanted to hear what she had to say. What if she said she wanted to go back, back to how it was before, back to Paul. Dwayne's life would be over, he would be left with nothing. He felt a lump in his throat build up, he had to know if she wanted this before his heart broke but before he could say a word Stephanie grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Dwayne, I've been thinking since we left the hotel and this is killing me, are you sure you are willing to give everything you have up for me so we can be together?" She asked, Dwayne felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders; she had asked the question he needed to know too.  
  
"I'm positive, I want to be with you more than anything, I'd give up my life so you could have yours Stephanie.do you have any regrets?" Dwayne choked starting to worry again.  
  
"No, I don't regret it. I love you too much" Stephanie said kissing him softly on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, Dwayne scoops her up in his arms and holds her tightly never wanting to let her go.  
  
"I love you too," He whispers in her ear, she cuddles up close to him as they both relax and enjoy the rest of the ride to the arena.  
  
As the car pulls up at the arena Dwayne and Stephanie see that Vince is not only there waiting for them with Paul but he has called the police in too. Dwayne tells the driver to carry on going round the back. The driver does as he is told; Dwayne opens the door and helps Stephanie out. He gets their bags from the boot of the car and they walk round the back way and into the arena. They walk down the hall to the guy's lockeroom; the others are all in the pre show meeting. Dwayne chucks their bags down and grabs Stephanie round the waist and pulls her closer to him to kiss her. Vince opens the door and walks in with Paul and the police.  
  
"I thought you'd probably have gone round the back so you didn't have to face us all Dwayne, you're a stupid man" Vince growls as he nods to the cops to grab Dwayne.  
  
"Whoa Vince, any of your pigs or Paul touch me and you'll never see me or Stephanie EVER again, we'll be on the next plane out of this country to wherever we feel like going. So how bout you get rid of the cops and big nose and we can talk!" Dwayne orders giving Vince no choice, He tells the cops that they are no longer needed and they soon leave.  
  
"As for Paul Dwayne, he is staying. This has just as much to do with him" Vince says, he goes to take Stephanie's hand to pull her away from Dwayne but Dwayne holds onto her even tighter.  
  
"This has NOTHING to do with him at all! Him and Stephanie were over; she's with me now! You try and touch her again and I'll break your fucking nose!" Dwayne yells. Vince nods his head and tells them they should go to his office to talk about this.  
  
In Vince's Office.  
  
Vince sits down behind his desk with Paul standing behind him; Dwayne and Steph sit down on the couch. Dwayne puts his arms around her as he stares at Paul. Paul walks out of the office and slams the door hard behind him making the glass shake. Vince goes to speak but Dwayne cuts him off.  
  
"Did I say you could speak Vince, we already know what you think and how you feel so isn't it about time you listened to us! Dwayne says staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Dad you cant chose this for me, you were like this when I started seeing Paul. Me and Paul were just like this but I didn't love Paul, I love Dwayne more than anything and he loves me!" Stephanie says, Paul still stands outside the office listening in.  
  
"If you decide that your not going to accept us then we'll leave now, you'll not only loose your daughter but you'll loose The Rock." Dwayne says, his heart starting to race. Vince McMahon is a powerful man and he could split them up forever if he chose, Dwayne knew in his heart it wasn't as simple as making demands and that it wouldn't be easy to have him as his boss if he did accept what he had with Stephanie.  
  
"Dwayne I have known you and your family for a very long time and I know that you would never give up what you have in the WWE, it's in your blood. What would your father say if he knew you were walking out because of some stupid love affair thing?" Vince said knowing that he had used his best weapon against Dwayne.  
  
"You have no right to bring my family into this, but you really want to know what he'd say! My father did some stupid things in his life and nearly pulled his family apart but he made up for them and was the best husband to my mother and father to me than you could ever want! He knows that love is more important than anything, more important than your company Vince! I love this company and will forever be in this company but you are the one that is forcing me out. I love Stephanie more than this, and I love her more than to put her through this. Steph just stay here with your dad and forget about me," Dwayne says getting up and heading for the door. "You've got everything you want here, don't let me tear you away from all of this" Dwayne says as he walks out of the office. Paul walks up to him to go shout at him "DON'T EVEN START ON ME PAUL, YOU WANT STEPH BACK GO GET HER!" Dwayne yells, Paul puts his hands up in a false surrender and lets Dwayne go. Stephanie runs out the door, Vince chases after her.  
  
"Dwayne, please don't leave me! I haven't got everything I want! I want you!" Stephanie shouts as she runs down the hall towards him, he turns round to face her as she jumps up into his arms and they hug and kiss each other.  
  
"Vince, do something!" Paul shouts, he watches on as Dwayne picks Stephanie up and swings her round hugging her.  
  
"How can I Paul, I can't split them up. He gave her up so she could be happy and get everything she needed and she wasn't happy without him, I cant split them up and wreck their lives" Vince says as he walks away from Paul towards Dwayne and Stephanie. 


	9. Late for work again and donuts...

Chapter 9  
  
It was almost 3 weeks since Dwayne and Stephanie has confronted Vince and they thought things were just settling down to how they had been before, that is apart from that they were now allowed to be together in public and were even more in love. Everything was going great, or so they thought but they would get a huge shock when they went into work that day.  
  
The alarm went off watching Dwayne up with a start, he opened his eyes and rolled over onto his side, Stephanie was laying there next to him looking just as beautiful as she always did. He smiled to himself as he switched the alarm to radio and let its tunes quietly play. Dwayne climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. Stephanie woke up and lay back in bed listening to the water running in the bathroom. She closed her eyes again and pulled the duvet up over her shoulders. Dwayne walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabs a dressing gown and pulls it before he walks over to the window and pulled the curtain back a little and looked out.  
  
"Are you going to come back to bed?" Stephanie said watching him; he turns to face her and smiles.  
  
"I thought you were asleep" Dwayne says as he walks back over to the bed, he pulls off the dressing gown and climbs back into bed with her, he pulls her close to him and stars kissing her neck and shoulders. "You drive me insane D, we'll be late for work though. We don't have time to lay around in bed all day" She laughs as she climbs over him and goes to get out of bed. He grabs her and pulls her down; he straddles her and starts tickling her making her squeal.  
  
"We've got ages yet honey," Dwayne laughs as Stephanie starts squirming beneath him as he tickles her.  
  
"Dwayne stop it, hahahaha Dwayne!" She laughs as she pushes him off of her. They lay in bed next to each other laughing. "We have to go to work, we were late yesterday, and we cant be late two days in a row!" Stephanie says as she climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom. Dwayne lies back in the bed staring at the ceiling. Steph walks back into the room and pulls out her clothes.  
  
"Well we had a good reason to be late yesterday, not the reason we used but still" Dwayne says, he gets up a while later and gets dressed. Him in his black shorts and Rock t-shirt, her in her pink top and black trousers.  
  
"Well it's hotels for a couple of days now anyway, Texas is too far for us to be driving or flying back here from. Do you want to grab something now or should we get something on the way?" Steph asks as she packs their bag for everything they'll need.  
  
"We can get something on the way, we need to stop at dunkin' donuts anyway" Dwayne says as he passes her his clothes and wrestling gear.  
  
"You eat way too many donuts D" Steph laughs as she finishes packing and chucks him the bag  
  
"All well, it's not doing me any harm now is it, don't see me slowing down in anyway do you?" Dwayne chuckles as he winks at Steph and heads for the door, followed by Stephanie. 


	10. The storyline...

Chapter 10  
  
A few hours later they arrive in Texas and head for the arena, they take the bags in and go to the pre-event meeting. Vince hasn't arrived yet so everyone is sitting around talking. Stephanie goes over to talk to Trish and Jackie.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, you guys decided to turn up on time today then" Trish laughs  
  
"Well we couldn't be late two mornings in a row, I don't think dad was very happy about it yesterday" Stephanie replies as she gets herself a coffee from the machine. "Where is my dad anyway?" Stephanie asks looking around the room.  
  
"Apparently he had to have a quick meeting with the storywriters this morning to finish this great storyline they have started or something" Jackie says as she watches Stephanie's face as she takes a sip of her coffee and puts it down in disgust.  
  
"Ergh, that stuff is disgusting!" Stephanie says pulling a face, Dwayne walks over to her and puts his arms around her.  
  
"I'm going to go and get some real stuff from the cafeteria, you coming?" He asks as she leans back against him  
  
"Yeah ok, this stuff tastes of horrible, do you guys want some too?" Stephanie's asks Trish and Jackie.  
  
"Yeah that'd be great" Trish says "Yeah sure, thanks" Jackie says before Dwayne and Stephanie walk off.  
  
"She is very lucky, she got herself a real gentleman there not like Paul. Dwayne's gotta be the hottest guy here!" Jackie laughs watching Paul across the room out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Dwayne and Stephanie walk down the cafeteria; they order four coffees and a couple of donuts for Dwayne before going back to the meeting carrying them on a tray. Dwayne walks munching on a donut getting sugar all over him.  
  
"You eat too many of them!" Stephanie says as he wipes it all off his face and hands and opens the door. They walk in, Vince has turned up now and everyone is sitting around the table. Dwayne passes Trish and Jackie their coffees and they go and sit down in their seats. Dwayne looks over to Paul, he has a big grin on his face and looks pretty happy with himself. This had been where it had all happened; this is where Dwayne's life had changed before. Dwayne looked around the room; everyone was staring at him looking concerned.  
  
"Do I still have sugar on me or something?" Dwayne laughs feeling uncomfortable at all the looks.  
  
"No Dwayne, I just told everyone about the new storyline we have been working on for the past few days.. We're going to be getting Triple H and Stephanie back together tonight on Raw" Vince announces, Dwayne feels himself go pale. He looks over to Stephanie, she looks just as shocked as he does, she puts her head in her hands. The whole room is silent and staring at them, Dwayne gets up and walks out of the room; people start mumbling to each other. Dwayne stands with his back pressed against the wall outside the room, his stomach knotted and his mind racing. They couldn't get them back together; jealousy was building up inside him. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't let Stephanie be with Paul, on TV or off of it. 


	11. Tearing them apart...

Chapter 11  
  
Stephanie stands up, everyone has gone quiet again, she walks out of the room slamming the door behind her. She finds Dwayne sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She crouches down in front of him and takes his hands in hers.  
  
"It'll be ok, it's only a storyline D, I'm still with you," She says squeezing his hand and putting her hand up to his face. Dwayne doesn't say anything he just stares down at the floor in silence.  
  
"Don't you trust me or something?" Stephanie says as he looks up into her face.  
  
"I do trust you, it's not that. I don't want him anywhere near you, I don't care that it's just a storyline it's still making it out like he's won. Your dad did this on purpose," Dwayne says as Stephanie sits back against him and he wraps his arms around her holding her tightly. Vince walks out of the room after he has called for a break in the meeting. Stephanie stands up and pulls Dwayne up with her, as Vince approaches them Steph looks at Dwayne. His fists clenching and un-clenching she knows Dwayne will confront Vince. She takes his hands in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
"Are you two going to be joining us for the meeting, we have a lot to discus what with this huge storyline starting tonight" Vince says as he looks at Dwayne.  
  
"There wont be any big storyline starting tonight!" Dwayne growls through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to loose his cool with Vince and knock his boss clean off his feet.  
  
"Oh and why's that Dwayne? Last time I looked I was the boss of this company not you" Vince says as he walks up to Dwayne and looks him straight in the eyes "Do you have a problem with it?" Vince asks in a mocking tone, Dwayne goes to say something back but Stephanie steps in between them.  
  
"No he has no problem with it, we'll be there in a minute daddy" Stephanie says, Vince nods his head and walks back into the meeting room. Steph turns to Dwayne and pushes him up against the wall and grabs his shoulders.  
  
"I am not letting you ruin this Dwayne, if you fall out with my dad he'll never leave us alone. Everything is going great with us and I'm not going to let anything stop that! Not even you and your stupid jealousy!" Stephanie says starting to get angry, Dwayne looks at her before walking off down the hallway to his lockeroom, she hears the door slam. Stephanie cant believe how immature and selfish Dwayne is acting, she didn't want to do the storyline with Paul but if it meant she'd get to stay with Dwayne she'd do it. Steph walks back into the room and takes her seat.  
  
"Is Mr. Johnson not going to be joining us this morning?" Vince says as he looks over at Paul who has a smug look on his face.  
  
"He's not feeling too well, he'll be ok for this evening" Stephanie says trying not to look Paul in the eyes.  
  
"Oh hope it's nothing serious" Paul chimes in putting on a false concern  
  
"No, nothing he wont get over" Stephanie says "Now are we going to get this meeting done or not?" She says wanting to finish as soon as she can so she can go and find Dwayne.  
  
Vince runs through the show that evening, explaining to everyone all the slots, times and promos that will take place. He starts talking about his great new storyline about getting Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and HHH back together that evening in the hopes to raise the ratings. Stephanie sits in silence listening to her father bark out the orders, telling her everything that she is to do that evening. Declare her love for HHH. Dwayne stands in the guy's lockeroom, his head and hands pressed against the wall. Surely if she really did love him she'd not do the storyline but maybe she didn't love him, maybe she did want Paul back and this was just an easy way so she wouldn't have to tell him. Dwayne shakes his head trying to get rid of these thoughts running through his head, he slumps down to the floor and brings his knees up close to him. He puts his head in his hands, tears or anger and sadness rolling down his cheeks. He thought he was stronger than this, Stephanie meant everything to him and it hurt him so much to know that he could loose her to Paul. 


	12. In trouble now...

Chapter 12  
  
Dwayne got up after sitting in the lockeroom on his own for about an hour, he writes a note to Stephanie telling her he's gone for a drive and needed some time to think. He grabs his bag and walks out the door to his car and gets in. He throws his bag in the back and sticks the keys in the ignition starting up the car. He drives off down the street and straight out of the city. He knows this city well enough to know his way around a bit, he passes a Dunkin' donuts but this time doesn't stop. He'd go back for the show; this was Stephanie's big night, her return. He himself knew how important returns where and he had been a real ass to her today and she needed him there. He wanted to be the person she was with when she was celebrating her return; he wanted her to celebrating in his arms not Paul's. After a few hours of driving around and a lot of thinking Dwayne drives back to the arena, it's already getting dark and everyone will be arriving in a couple of hours. He pulls into the parking lot and gets out of his car; he goes straight to the lockeroom. A lot of the guys are already there getting changed and warming up, Paul walks up to him and grabs his bag off of him and throws it down on the floor.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, we've been out searching for you all day! Vince is having a fit, you knew that we had a practice today that YOU were supposed to be at Dwayne!" Paul yells getting in Dwayne's face and pushing him around.  
  
"SCREW YOU!" Dwayne shouts shoving Paul backwards hard, all the others look up to see what's going on. Chris walks over and moves between them, he pushes Dwayne back a bit and restrains him. He puts his arm across his shoulder and leads him across the room and sits him down.  
  
"What has gotten into you, first you don't even bother coming to the meeting then you start with Paul, Dwayne what's going on with you? You've never been like this before" Chris says sounding concerned for his friend.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a little worked up today. I'll be fine in a minute" Dwayne says trying to shrug off Chris, he gives him a false 'I'm fine' smile and picks up his bag getting out his wrestling gear.  
  
"Stephanie was looking for you earlier D, she found your note and was asking about you" Chris says watching Dwayne's face to see what he says.  
  
"Oh right, is she ok?" Dwayne asks acting like he's not too bothered  
  
"Dammit D, I'm not going to lie to you man, she was crying" Chris says shaking his head and sitting down next to Dwayne.  
  
"Shit, She was crying!" Dwayne says looking at Chris. He nods his head; Dwayne quickly gets up and walks out of the lockeroom trying to find Stephanie. He asks around desperately trying to find her, Dwayne is told that she is with her dad, the rest of family and Paul in his office and that they mustn't be disturbed. Dwayne ignores this and barges straight into Vince's office. Vince jumps up startled at Dwayne's entrance, a look of anger on his face when he see's who it is.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BARGING YOUR WAY IN HERE AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL AFTERNOON! I HAVE HAD PEOPLE OUT SEARCHING FOR YOU, YOU KNEW YOU WERE NEEDED HERE!" Vince yells turning bright red as he slams his fist against the desk. Shane walks over from talking to a group of men in suits, he tells Linda and Stephanie that maybe they should leave while they sort this out.  
  
"I came to see Stephanie not you! I left a note saying I'd be back later!" Dwayne says trying to keep calm, he walks over to Steph and takes her hand "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just really don't want you to do the storyline with HIM" Dwayne says glaring at Paul.  
  
" I know, that's why I was in here, I was telling them that I didn't want the storyline to go ahead" Stephanie says as Dwayne wraps her up tightly in his arms.  
  
"We are going to be leaving the getting Triple H and Stephanie story back together for now, but we have an alternative and that will be that they form and alliance, just working together no romance involved" Linda says softly, she liked Dwayne and knew that he made Stephanie happy and didn't want any arguments between anyone.  
  
"Please D, just let me do this" Stephanie pleads with him looking up into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I cant chose anything for you, I'm sorry I've been a real jerk about this whole thing. It's your decision to make not mine. I'm sorry" Dwayne says, feeling really bad for causing such a fuss, he did have a right to though didn't he?  
  
"Ok that's decided then, an alliance it is and we'll see how it goes" Vince says, Dwayne looks over to Paul. His once smug grin has gone, he stares back a look of frustration in his eyes. Paul walks out of the office and to the lockeroom. "Dwayne I hate to have to do this but I'm not very happy with your attitude recently and I think maybe you should take a break. I'm giving you paid absence next week. Just think of it as a little holiday. You stay on this week, we'll write you out for a week on Smackdown" Dwayne nods his head, knowing he has got himself into a lot of trouble. Stephanie and Dwayne leave the office and walk down to the cafeteria. 


	13. Couches and lockable doors...

Chapter 13  
  
They sit in the Cafeteria together, talking about Stephanie's big return that night. Dwayne was so excited for her; she couldn't wait to get back out there. Yeah maybe the fans hated her but it was fun, whether the fans booed or cheered you they were still making an effort to tell you how they felt about you. In a way it was flattering, better than being ignored completely!  
  
Dwayne takes Stephanie back to the guy's lockeroom, hardly anyone is in there, Stephanie looks around looking puzzled  
  
"What is it?" Dwayne asks looking around himself  
  
"Where are the couches, and you know things like that. There's nothing in here" Stephanie says as Dwayne starts to smile at what she is saying.  
  
"Well it's not all leather couches and TV's like they have in you important peoples lockerooms" Dwayne laughs "I'm afraid your messing with the lower- class workers now honey" He says as she starts to blush.  
  
"I'll have to show you my lockeroom then wont I, the one with the large amount of space, couch and er..lockable doors" Stephanie says with a cheeky grin on her face. She wraps her arms around his neck as they kiss deeply.  
  
"Ahem, we'll have none of that in here" Chris laughs as he walks into the lockeroom and see's Dwayne and Stephanie, they stop kissing and laugh. Stephanie rests her head against his chest "Oh no please don't let me interrupt you two" Chris says winking at them.  
  
"Don't worry, we were just going. Steph was going to show me her lockeroom with the couch's and lockable doors. That's where we'll be if you want us. Chris you WON'T be wanting us now will you" Dwayne says giving him the people's eyebrow.  
  
"Oh no, of course not. See you guys later" Chris chuckles as Dwayne and Stephanie leave. They walk down the corridor holding hands and reach Steph's lockeroom. She opens the door and lets them in; Dwayne jumps on the couch kicking his shoes off.  
  
"Now this is what I call luxury" He laughs, Steph locks the door and walks over to him, she pulls her shoes off and climbs on top of him.  
  
"This is a great lockeroom, you think I could get one of these" Dwayne says as Stephanie pulls his top off over his head.  
  
"Dwayne, a little less conversation a little more action maybe?" Stephanie says stopping and sitting up.  
  
"Yeah sure, isn't that a song? But isn't it a little more action please?..A little please never hurt anyone honey" He says grinning, trying to wind Stephanie up a little more and leave her hanging on.  
  
"Dwayne!" She says, they start laughing, "I love you" Stephanie whispers in his ear.  
  
"I love you too," Dwayne says. He never thought he'd hear her saying those words to him, he never thought he had a chance with her but he had been wrong. Everything was going so great, apart from the whole thing with Paul still being around and the storyline that is but they were just little things that they would overcome. 


	14. Cant lie to him...

Chapter 14  
  
Dwayne lays back, breathing heavily. Stephanie kisses him gently and curls up in his arms. Her body against him feeling his heart beat racing through him. She looks up in his face and smiles at him lovingly.  
  
"Well how was that for you Miss McMahon, feel like you can go out there and face your audience now?" Dwayne says as he tucks a strand of her hair back from her face.  
  
"It was perfect as always but now, I think I'll just stay back here with you and make my return another day" She says as they start kissing, Stephanie's cell phone goes off in her trouser pocket on the floor. She reaches over to get it.  
  
"Just leave it honey" Dwayne says as he kisses down Steph's neck  
  
"But it might be important" She says as she searches around for it and finds it, she looks at the number " It's dad, your going to have to be quiet" she says putting her finger to Dwayne's lips and answers it.  
  
"Hello..Hi Daddy.. yes I'm just a bit busy at the moment....ummm, In a meeting...yes it is important" Stephanie says, Dwayne starts laughing at this, he was now a very important meeting. Stephanie mouths to him to be quiet "What do you mean who's here with me.. no one is here...well I am in a meeting, on my own..Ok, I'm not in a meeting... Yes I am with him... I know....yeah I know what you said...yes daddy....Ok, I'll be there in a minute" Stephanie hangs up the phone and looks at Dwayne.  
  
"Hahaha Busted!" Dwayne laughs "Daddy found Daddy's little girl being naughty!" Dwayne kisses Steph before getting up and getting his clothes. He pulls them on, as Stephanie gets dressed too.  
  
"You have got me in so much trouble" Stephanie laughs shoving Dwayne in the chest, he picks her up and throws her carefully to the floor and pins her down. "Aww shame, I'm sure it was worth it" Dwayne pulls Stephanie up, she tidies herself up and they leave the lockeroom and head towards Vince's office. Dwayne goes to go inside but Steph puts her hand out to stop him.  
  
"Maybe you should stand outside and look good while I go and talk to him" Stephanie says pulling Dwayne away from the door.  
  
"Why cant I go in too, I mean I can do the standing looking good thing but I'd rather come in with you? Is it like private or something?" Dwayne asks looking at Stephanie.  
  
"I don't know what it's about that's why maybe you should stay out here, and also he kind of knows I was with you when I was supposed to be working.  
  
"You were working, but as you asked so nicely I shall stand here and wait for you" Dwayne says opening the door for her and letting her into the office.  
  
Stephanie walks into the office and closes the door behind her; she sits down in the chair at the desk. Shane and Paul are both there too; Paul smiles at her as Vince sits down too.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I just thought that you should be one of the first to know that the story with you and Paul will be going ahead tonight and that we plan to get yourself and Triple H back together with or without Dwayne liking it" Vince says, Dwayne stands outside, he cant hear what's going on inside.  
  
"But we agreed! We all agreed that we'd go with the other one for now," Stephanie says, still not believing what her father is saying.  
  
"Steph this makes better ratings, we made a great team and I still love you and I think that you and me we should.." Paul starts telling Steph, he walks over to her and grabs her hand. Vince interrupts him.  
  
"Paul, we're not here to talk about you and Stephanie" Vince says "Look, we just said about the other storyline earlier to basically shut Dwayne up, he doesn't have to know about it. You just tell him something to fob him off and we'll do the rest," Vince says as he nods to Paul to go and sit back down in his seat.  
  
"You mean lie to him!" Stephanie shouts standing up "I wont lie to him dad, it's not fair, I wont do it!" She heads towards the door but Vince gets up and grabs her arm.  
  
"Look, it's simple you either tell him what's going to happen in the storyline and he gets hurt or you lie to him so he doesn't feel bad. It's really not hard, but if you don't lie to him I will be forced to have him taken care of. I'm sure Paul wouldn't mind making sure he isn't around for a while" Vince smiles evilly at Stephanie and gives Paul the nod.  
  
"NO!" Stephanie shouts stopping Paul from going outside the office "Don't hurt him please, I'll do your stupid storyline just leave him alone!" Stephanie sobs; Vince nods his head and lets go of her. 


	15. Going ahead with the storyline...

Chapter 15  
  
Dwayne and Stephanie are sitting outside in the parking lot; Dwayne turns to her and puts his arm around her.  
  
"You see a little quiet, you nervous about tonight?" He asks staring up at the darkening sky, the moon shines brightly making the whole place glow.  
  
"Yeah a bit" Stephanie croaks, not wanting Dwayne to know that she is crying, she turns her head away from him and stares at the ground. He notices that she is turning away from him and cups her face with his hand and turns her to face him. He pushes her head up gently with his hand and looks at her. He wipes the tears away with his other hand.  
  
"Why are you crying, Steph are you ok?" Dwayne asks, he jumps off of the wall and walks round in front of her. "Is everything ok, have I said something?" He says as she wipes her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"No it's not you, I guess it's just nerves" Stephanie says laughing, she cant stand lying to him but she has no choice. Dwayne grabs her in his arms and squeezes her tightly making her cry even more into his shoulder. He strokes her back slowly trying to comfort her.  
  
"This isn't just about nerves is it, what's really wrong" Dwayne whispers in her ear as he brushes her hair away from her face. Steph just shakes her head and tells him that it's nothing she's just tired. Dwayne kisses her lightly on the neck and lips before walking back into the arena. Paul see's him walk back inside and goes out to Stephanie.  
  
"So, did you lie to your precious boyfriend?" Paul sneers, he sits on the wall next to Steph and checks to see that Dwayne isn't anywhere around. "Yes I lied to him, are you happy now! He'll never talk to me ever again if he finds out about this Paul! If you really did care about me and my feelings you would have stopped my dad doing this and you would have let me be happy!" Stephanie says as she walks back inside to get ready for her big return. Dwayne sits in Steph's lockeroom waiting for her to finish getting changed; she comes out all ready to go down to the ring.  
  
"You look.amazing, these fans don't deserve you looking so fine!" Dwayne says as he wraps his arms around her waist  
  
"I'll see you when I get back" Stephanie says, she doesn't look him in the eye, she knows they wont be talking when she gets back from the ring. This could be the last time they are ever together if her dad and Paul's plans work. Stephanie kisses Dwayne before heading to the door. "Dwayne I love you," She says before walking out, not giving him chance to answer.  
  
Stephanie's music plays as she makes her way down to the ring; none of the fans knew of her return that and all seem very surprised to see her. She makes her way down to the ring, her stomach in knots. She was nervous about returning but even more nervous about what would happen once she had made her return. A few chants of 'Slut' filled the air but she got an overall good ovation. It would never be as good or as big when Dwayne or even Paul returned but at least she got a good reaction out of them. The microphone handed to her throw the ropes, as she stands there nervous as hell.  
  
"I know none of you were expecting me back here tonight but I had to come and do something that I have been meaning to do since I left, something I have been meaning to do since my husband Triple H returned" Stephanie starts her promo. Dwayne is sitting back watching, he suddenly hears this. He feels his heart miss a beat, what the hell is she doing. They agreed on it, she promised him! Dwayne gets up and walks out of the lockeroom and heads to the entrance to the ring. Vince and Paul are standing behind the curtain listening to the promo waiting for Paul's queue to go down there and talk to Stephanie, his wife. They see Dwayne coming and try to stop him, Paul grabs him by the shoulder but Dwayne swings round and punches him hard in the stomach. Dwayne walks over to the music operator.  
  
"Paul you keep the fuck out of my way, and you play my music now!" Dwayne yells as he heads towards the curtain, still in his street clothes. The operator says that he cant, he can't go against the plan. Dwayne grabs Vince by the collar.  
  
"VINCE GET HIM TO PLAY MY MUSIC NOW!" Vince gulps and signals to the operator who reluctantly sets up the music, Dwayne drops Vince to the floor and stands at the curtain. His music is played and he heads out through the curtains! 


	16. Confrontation...

Chapter 16  
  
Dwayne pushes back the curtains and steps through them as the crowd erupts the noise echoing around the arena. Vince stands back not wanting to watch Dwayne destroy his show right there and then. A group of wrestlers crowd around the monitor to watch, all of them knowing this isn't in the script. Dwayne jumps into the ring, he forgets about climbing the turnbuckle and posing for the crowd, he has something he has to do. He grabs a microphone from one the ringside guys and stands in front of Stephanie his hand clutching the mic tightly. What was he going to say, he'd be fired if he mucked up the show he had to think fast. Stay in character Dwayne, stay in character he thought to himself as he brought the microphone up to his mouth. He could feel himself shaking; he had done this kinda thing before, making up as he went along. Him and some of the guys did it all the time at the end of a show to give the fans a little extra. But this was different; he had a lump in his through and didn't feel he could speak. He swallowed hard and circled Stephanie a little; just as he would do any other person he was doing a promo with.  
  
"So Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." He said, pausing the crowd where chanting for him, chanting for The Rock. What was he going to say now? "So you have had second thoughts about how you feel have you, thought you'd LIE to everyone, LIE to certain people! You obviously can't wait to get back in bed with Pa.Triple H, I know why don't we bring ol big nose out here and hear what he has to say! But you know what, I've had enough of hearing you two whining on all the time so I'll just leave you to it, but Stephanie you slut let me tell you this. The Rock never EVER forgets..I never forget!" Dwayne yells, he throws the microphone down and walks off backstage. He goes through the curtain again and back to the lockeroom. He picks up his bag and walks out to the parking lot. Stephanie leaves the ring not even giving Paul chance to get out there and do his part of the storyline, she runs out to the parking lot and see's Dwayne getting in his car.  
  
"Dwayne, please don't leave I'm sorry!" Stephanie cries running over to the car and opening the door, she pulls the key out of the ignition so he can't drive off.  
  
"Give me back my keys now, I trusted you Stephanie and you went behind my back. I thought you loved me; you made me look like a total idiot! I was so happy for you with you making you big return and everything and you just walk out there and start the fucking storyline with Paul, I didn't care if that was the one you wanted to do, I would have understood!" Dwayne says as he snatches the keys from her hand and sticks them back in his car  
  
"Dwayne I'm sorry, I can explain I had to do it!" Stephanie says as the tears start running down her face "Dwayne I love you!" She shouts, he shakes his head trying to stop himself crying too.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you lied to me" He chokes, he starts his engine up. Stephanie lets him close the door, not wanting them to fight anymore. He drives out of the arena parking lot and down the street towards the airport, He had had enough of this country, he had had enough of all this. He gets to the airport and stands looking at the boards for a flight, does he fly to his parents, or does he take the other flight. He goes to the desk and buys his tickets and makes his way to the departures. Dwayne pulls his hat and sun glasses out of his bag and puts them on, hoping that it might stop a few people noticing him. His phone goes off in his pocket; he pulls it out and looks at it. 'Stephanie's Mob' flashes up on the screen. He presses the cancel button sending the screen blank before switching off his phone and going to board the plane. He finds his seat and sits down; the plane soon is in the air souring through the clouds. The drinks were soon brought round but Dwayne declined, he pulled a pillow out from under his seat and propped it up against the window before falling asleep.  
  
The flight wasn't too long, only a 5 our trip in one of these faster planes. Dwayne awoke; he rubbed his eyes only about an hour before they were to land.  
  
Dwayne walked out into the crowded Winnipeg airport, had he made the right decision coming to Canada instead of going to see his family, Chris would surely put him up for a few days while he got his head sorted out. He walked out of the airport and waited for a cab to arrive, one pulled up and he climbed in the back telling the driver where he wanted to go. Dwayne pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and switched it on, he had 3 voice mail messages waiting for him. He listened to them, the first two were Stephanie begging him to come back to the arena but the last one he stopped to listen to properly and surprised him. It was from Stephanie.  
  
"Dwayne, please call me when you get this, we really need to talk. Paul would have hurt you if I didn't, please I have t explain.call me" Came Stephanie's voice she was crying. Dwayne sat back in his seat and chucked his phone down on the seat next to him. He stared out of the window watching the landscape rush past the cab, people all over the city were rushing around with their busy lives. Chris lived a short way out of the city in a quieter area, the cab pulled up outside his house. Dwayne paid the driver and got out, Chris wouldn't be home for ages yet but Dwayne knew where he kept his spare key so could let himself in and call him from inside. He walks round to Chris's garage and pulls it open, Chris's shiny black truck is there, covered up to protect it from getting damaged. Dwayne runs his hand over the top of the front left hand tyre and finds the spare house key before walking round to the front door and unlocking it. He walks inside closing the front door behind him; he puts the keys down in the kitchen and walks to the lounge. He sits down on the couch and pulls the phone towards him and dials in Chris's cell phone number.  
  
"Ok who the hell is this and why are you in my house!" Chris yells as he answers his phone, his own number flashing up on the screen.  
  
"Chris, it's Dwayne" Dwayne says suddenly feeling guilty about invading his friend's home  
  
"Dwayne, Why are you at my house man?" Chris says, he is already at the airport waiting for his flight.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go, you're a jackass man. You still have your spare keys in your truck tyres. I flew out here and thought I'd wait for you to get back, mind if I sleep on your couch?" Dwayne says, praying that Chris would say yes, he didn't feel like being on his own and the last thing he wanted was to have to go to a motel somewhere.  
  
"Err.you've put me on the spot here D, yeah ok. I am getting the next flight out of here; I'm at the airport at the moment so I should be home in 6 hours or so depending on if there are any delays or anything. Dwayne, I saw what you did out in the ring." Chris says, Dwayne doesn't say anything; all he can hear is him breathing. Chris guesses that he doesn't feel up to talking about it over the phone "Look I'll be home soon, I have no idea if there is any food in the house or anything so just do what you like and I'll see you soon" Chris says as he walks towards the flight gate to board the plane.  
  
"Yeah ok, sure thanks Chris. See you later" Dwayne says, he hangs up the phone and puts his bag down on the floor. What was he going to do for 6 hours till Chris got back? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, Chris sounded ok about it didn't he? 


	17. Staying with Chris...

Chapter 17  
  
The sound of a door banging woke Dwayne up with a start; he looks around him rubbing his eyes. He looked at his watch 2pm he must have fallen asleep. Dwayne hears a bag being thrown down on the floor and a bunch of keys being put down. Chris walks through the door to the lounge where Dwayne is and slumps down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Hey, Remind me to re-hide me keys when you leave wont you" Chris says as he leans back into the cushions and closes his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I can go stay in a motel or something if you want me too, I just didn't know where else to go" Dwayne says watching Chris. Chris sits up and looks over to him  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just ribbing you. I don't mind honest but seriously you have to talk to Stephanie. She has rung my cell phone at least 50 times since I left the arena" Chris says "Do you want to talk about it yet?" He asks, he goes to the fridge and gets out two beers, one for each of them and chucks one to Dwayne.  
  
"Not really, I just need some time. I cant speak to her right now, I don't want to say anything I'll regret" Dwayne says staring at the bottle of beer, lost in thought.  
  
"If your not going to drink that then give it to me!" Chris laughs, Dwayne nods his head and smiles, opening the bottle and taking a long drink from it. "Pizza ok for you? I can't be bothered to do anything else right now," Chris says grabbing the phone and calling up Domino's. Dwayne nods his head.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to order the two biggest pizza's you have with everything on them and a side order of.everything you got....Ok, charge it to Irvine, yeh it's me again..so your gunna tell me how much pizza I can eat in a week are ya.. haha ok, 10 minutes, ok thanks.bye" Chris laughs as he hangs up the phone "Is it really unhealthy for a man to eat 10 pizzas a week, I don't think it is!" Chris says grinning; he was his local pizza places best customer.  
  
"Well I eat about 18 dunkin' donuts a day and I'm fine, Steph always tells me I eat too many of them" Dwayne says smiling to himself. The phone rings, Chris picks it up.  
  
"Chris here...Oh right hi, wait a minute" Chris says, he looks at Dwayne before quickly walking into his room and closing the door so Dwayne cant hear his conversation. Dwayne strains his ears, desperate to know who was on the phone and why Chris didn't want him listening in. There is a knock on the door; the pizza has arrived. Dwayne takes it through to the kitchen just as Chris walks out of his room. He puts the phone back on the hook and grabs a box and walks back into the lounge with it.  
  
"Forget the plates and all that shit D, when you eat at my house you don't use all that stuff. This way I don't have to wash up anything" Chris says as he starts stuffing his face with pizza, chicken wings, spare ribs, onion rings and crusty bread.  
  
"You are such a lazy ass Chris and why the hell did you get so much!" Dwayne says as he sits into the armchair and takes some food.  
  
"You do want some breakfast don't you..well here it is your looking at it. It saves ordering another pizza in the morning" Chris says handing him another beer.  
  
"You eat this stuff for breakfast too, are you telling me you order it in the morning and they bring it to you!?" Dwayne laughs, shocked at Chris's strange eating habits.  
  
"Of course, they will deliver 24 hours a day to me, I'm there best customer" Chris grins, Dwayne rolls his eyes, he knew Chris loved pizza but that was just ridiculous!  
  
Once they were both full Chris pilled the leftovers into the fridge, he walked into the bedroom and got Dwayne some pillows and a duvet.  
  
"The sofa is a bed thingy, don't ask how it works cos I have no idea. You'll figure it out, I'm off to bed now. I'll see you in the morning D" Chris says, he pats Dwayne on the back and heads to his room. Dwayne carries on watching the TV before getting up and trying to figure out how to pull the bed out. He finally gets it sorted and it looks stable enough to sleep on. He pulls off his t-shirt and kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed, it doesn't take very long for him to fall asleep. 


	18. Making up...

Chapter 18  
  
Dwayne wakes up, he looks across from him and sitting in the armchair munching on the leftover pizza is Chris. He has a huge grin on his face.  
  
"W..w..What time is it?" Dwayne mumbles, the light shining through the curtains stinging his eyes "and what the hell are you looking at jackass!"  
  
"Good morning to you too, well aren't you a little ray of sunshine in the morning. It is 10.30am and I am not looking at anything, I am just sitting in my front room eating pizza, which might I add it very good" Chris says offering Dwayne a piece from the box, Dwayne pulls a face and shakes his head. "Suit yourself, all the more for me" Chris says as he walks off into the kitchen. There is a knock on the door.  
  
"Dwayne, get that for me will you, I'm eating!" Chris calls from the kitchen  
  
"I'm not dressed yet Chris, you get it!" Dwayne calls back as he gets up out of the bed, trying to shake off the crick in his back from sleeping badly.  
  
"I'm sure whoever it is wont mind The Rock answering the door in his boxers, you'll probably make their day!" Chris says as he starts laughing, he walks back into the lounge as Dwayne goes to answer the door. He opens the door to find Stephanie standing there.  
  
"Chris told me you'd be here" She says, "Are you going to let me in?" She asks, Dwayne shrugs his shoulders and walks back into the house leaving her at the door. Steph goes inside and closes the door behind her.  
  
"Hi Steph" Chris waves to her "Watch out for him, he's Mr. Grumpy this morning" Chris says, Dwayne glares at him, he mouths 'sorry' to Dwayne before walking into his room leaving them alone.  
  
"We have to talk D, I had to lie to you or you would have got hurt" Stephanie says walking over to him. Chris walks back in and takes his coat from the hook and picks up his keys.  
  
"I'm going to go out for a while and leave you two to it, I'll be home tonight" Chris says as he heads to the door. "You are going to talk this out or I will kill you both, Stephanie explained to me Dwayne, hear her out" Chris walks out of the front door.  
  
"I wouldn't just lie to you for no reason you know, I had to" Stephanie says, Dwayne sits down on the edge of the bed and lets her sit next to him. "Just please let me explain" She says.  
  
"Go on then" Dwayne chokes, "do you want a cup of tea?" He asks glancing into her face.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice" Stephanie says smiling at him. He gets up and walks into the kitchen, she knew he was avoiding talking to her. He comes back a while later and hands her a cup, he puts his down on the table and sits down again.  
  
"I had to lie to you, when dad called me in to talk to me he told me that he was going to go ahead with that storyline whether we liked it or not. He said that if I didn't do the storyline and lie to you he would get Paul to hurt you. I had no choice, Paul is a psycho. He would do anything my dad told him to!" Stephanie says, she puts her cup down and takes his hand.  
  
"And you really thought that I wouldn't care and everything would be fine" Dwayne says, he looks down at his hands, he was shaking like crazy. He looked up at Stephanie, before he realized what was happening he had his arms wrapped around her tightly hugging her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't m..." Stephanie says holding on to him and putting her arms around his neck. Dwayne puts his finger to her lips stopping her talking; he kisses her softly. "I love you," She says as he stops kissing her.  
  
"I love you too, I've missed you so much" Dwayne says, he lays her down on the bed. 


	19. Donuts...

Chapter 19  
  
Dwayne brushes the hair away from a sleeping Stephanie's face; he was tired but couldn't sleep. He had butterflies in his stomach, what if she said no when he asked her? he wouldn't ask her today. Maybe not even the next day, it had to be the right time or it would just be pointless. Maybe after he'd do it after their next PPV, take her out for dinner or something. Maybe it was too soon? She felt the same right? He had to do it, make it official, forever, permanent. Dwayne gently moved his arm from around Steph, not wanting to wake her up; He climbs out of the bed and pulls on his clothes and shoes. It was 3am so still dark outside; he picks up the spare door keys and goes out the front door closing it gently.  
  
Dwayne walks down the street, not having to worry about anyone noticing him this early in the morning. He needed a walk; the streets weren't too dark as street lamps shone brightly done both sides. The 24-hour truck stop café was still open, what do you expect, he thought. Of course it's open, it's 24 hours a day. He walks towards the door to the building and pushes it open. He walks over to the counter and sits down. The waitress walks over to him to take his order.  
  
"What can I get you?" She asks smiling at him "Oh my god.. Your.you're The Rock!" She squeals, as she looks at him closer. Dwayne flashes her a big grin.  
  
"Yes I am, and can I have a coupla donuts to go please?" He asks chucking to himself as the waitress walks off to get his stuff, he sees her going to the back and her and another waitress stand there giggling and whispering. She puts three donuts in the bag for him and walks back over.  
  
"They're on the house if I can have your autograph" She giggles handing him a pen and a piece of paper, Dwayne quickly signs it and hands it back to her. He pulls some money out of his pocket and hands it to her.  
  
"No I insist, here's the money for the donuts. The autograph is on the house" Dwayne says, he smiles at her and leaves the café. He walks down the street as he tucks into the donuts, they weren't as good as dunkin' donuts but when he had the craving for them any would do. Maybe he did eat too many donuts; there he was out at 3am buying donuts! He got back to Chris's house and unlocked the door letting himself in. He got undressed and climbed back into bed, Stephanie started to stir but she didn't wake up, he soon fell asleep too.  
  
A smashing sound comes from the kitchen, Chris pokes his head round the door, he sees Dwayne is awake lying in bed and walks into the lounge.  
  
"What time did you get in last night then?" Dwayne asks sitting up in bed as Chris sits down in the armchair.  
  
"It wasn't very late, about 10.30 I guess, I didn't want to wake you two, you looked so sweet" He laughs nodding towards Steph. "So I'm guessing that you guys sorted it out then, but that's just a guess" Chris says nudging Dwayne. "Where did you sneak out to last night anyway?" He asks looking at Dwayne.  
  
"Oh sorry if I woke you, I just felt the need for donuts so I went to that 24-hour place and went for a walk around, needed some air..and donuts!" Dwayne laughs, "Talking of donuts, don't have any do you?" He asks.  
  
"No he hasn't, you've had enough already" Stephanie says rolling over onto her side.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake, besides why are you worrying about me eating donuts, I burn it off soon enough don't I" Dwayne says winking at her.  
  
"I hate to tell you this but you guys take up too much room in my house, and not meaning to sound rude but when are you leaving?" Chris says, feeling a little guilty about trying to get rid of them.  
  
"We'll get ready and we'll be out of your way by lunch time. I don't have work all next week anyway and probably not this week either after the other night so we can just head on home" He says, Chris nods his head and walks back to his bedroom. Dwayne and Stephanie get up and get dressed and get all their things together. Chris gets his travel bag ready so he can make his way back to Texas for the Smackdown and they all leave for the airport. 


	20. The flight home, Paul pays them a visit....

Chapter 20  
  
They stand at the check in desk getting their tickets, Chris gets his to fly back to Texas and Dwayne and Stephanie back to their home. Chris picks up his stuff and goes to say bye to them.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay Chris, I appreciate it" Dwayne says as he offers his hand out to Chris.  
  
"What are best friends for huh" Chris shakes his hand and gives him a brotherly hug.  
  
"And thanks for telling Stephanie where I was" Dwayne laughs, Chris nods his head. He picks up his stuff and walks off to his gate to catch his plane.  
  
"Come on, we've got about an hour till we have to go to the gate so we can take a look around if you want" Dwayne putting his arm around Stephanie's waist.  
  
"Yeah ok, I've got to go and make a call but we can meet up in a while if you want" Stephanie says, she hands him her bag and takes out her purse getting some money "Have you got any change?"  
  
"Yeah, here" He says handing her his wallet "I'll meet you by the check in desk in about 20 minutes ok" He says, Dwayne knows he saw a jewelry place on his way in, maybe he could check it out and see what kind of thing he could be looking for. He kisses Steph and walks off in the other direction towards the entrance. Dwayne walks around feeling pretty pleased with himself, he finds the store and starts looking through the window at all the rings. Someone taps him on the shoulder, he turns round.  
  
"The stupid machine only takes cards" Stephanie says, she notices what he was looking at "What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously.  
  
"Oh you know me, shiny things and I'm there, I'm like a. um.magpie" He says making up some excuse, Stephanie nods her head, hopefully buying the story he prays..yeah right.  
  
"Lets go grab something to eat ye.." Dwayne starts to say, he sees Paul walking across the airport sraight towards them "Oh shit, what does big nose want now!"  
  
. 


	21. The perfect ring...

Chapter 21  
  
"You should maybe just go or something, in case he causes any trouble. I don't want you getting hurt" Dwayne whispers to her stepping in front of her.  
  
"He's not going to do anything in front of all these people is he, lets just go to the gate. Just walk away D, lets not start anything please?" Stephanie pleads, not wanting any confrontation between them and Paul. Dwayne nods his head as the walk off away from Paul towards the departure lounge. Dwayne looks over his shoulder, Paul is still following them, trying to catch up with them but finding it difficult with all the people in the over crowded airport. Dwayne drags Stephanie into another departure lounge as they watch Paul walk past.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you meant to be at this gate" The flight assistant asks taping Dwayne on the shoulder.  
  
"Err.no we're not, we're just waiting here for someone" Dwayne says scanning the airport for Paul.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but you cant stand here, you are blocking the entrance" The man says as he ushers them out back into the airport.  
  
"He's gone, now let's just go and get the plane and leave," Stephanie says taking her bag from Dwayne and walking away. Dwayne runs after her.  
  
"Do you have any idea why he's here?" Dwayne asks her as the make their way through the crowds.  
  
"No.of course I don't" Steph says, not sounding so sure. Dwayne looks at her and raises his eyebrows "Ok, ok I didn't tell anyone I was coming here to find you, Dad probably sent Paul out here to get me. They must have heard me talking to Chris on the phone or something, I suppose that's why he's here" Stephanie says, they reach the check in desk and hand over their tickets and passports.  
  
"Well yeah that might explain it, don't worry I'll look after you and make sure that big nosed freak doesn't come anywhere near you" Dwayne says, he puts his arm around her and they go into the waiting area and sit down.  
  
"Do you mind if I go and take a quick look around, I never really got a chance to. I've got my cell phone on so any sign of Paul and you ring me straight away ok!" Dwayne says picking up his wallet and his phone and putting them in his pocket.  
  
"Ok I will, don't be too long we've got to be on the plane in about an hour," Stephanie says taking his arm and looking at his watch.  
  
"Ok, I'll only be a little while" Dwayne says, he kisses her forehead and walks off. Dwayne walks along the rows of stands and shops for a while looking through the window, he sees another jewelry shop and looks in through the glass. That's when he saw it, the perfect ring. He wasn't planning on buying the ring yet but this one was perfect, he knew he had to get it. He walked inside and asked to look closer at it, when he saw the price he saw it would cost him as much as he earns in a whole week but that didn't matter. Dwayne was standing admiring the ring when he realized. He didn't know what size he had to get! A quick call to Linda would sort that out he thought.  
  
. 


	22. Popping the question...

Chapter 22  
  
Forty minutes later Dwayne was walking back through the airport with the little black velvet box in his jacket pocket. Every now and then he'd check it was still there and smile to discover it was. He walks back to the departure lounge where Steph is still waiting, he checks one more time before meeting up with her. A few minutes later they are on the plane and in the air flying back to Miami.  
  
"I'm really tired" Stephanie says resting her head on his shoulder; he pulls the blanket up over her.  
  
"Well we did have a late night last night..Thanks for coming and finding me" Dwayne says, he pushes the armrest up out of the way and lets Steph lay in his arms.  
  
"Well I missed you too much, I wasn't just going to let you run off and leave me" Stephanie says, he kisses her before she falls asleep. It's not long before he is asleep too.  
  
Dwayne wakes up, a flight attendant shaking him trying to wake him up. He is told that they are about to land so they have to put their seat belts on and their seats in the upright position. Dwayne wakes Steph up as they get ready to land. Once down on the ground they get off of the plane and leave the airport in a cab back to their home. The cab pulls up outside, Dwayne hands Stephanie the money to pay the driver while he carries the bags up to the house. Dwayne digs into his pocket looking for his house keys but cant find them anywhere. Stephanie walks over to him and uses hers to let them in, Dwayne drops the bags on the front step and picks Stephanie up and carries her inside.  
  
"Woah D, put me down!" Stephanie shrieks as he spins her round and finally puts her down in the lounge.  
  
"I'm just practicing, got to make sure I'm good at it" Dwayne says grinning at her, he takes off his jacket and throws it over the banisters before he goes and gets the bags and takes them upstairs leaving a puzzled Steph downstairs. She goes upstairs after him and into the bedroom.  
  
"What do you mean you're practicing, practicing for what?" She asks, she goes and sits down on the bed and watches him as he starts unpacking. He looks at her and smiles.  
  
"Oh nothing, don't worry" Dwayne says, he throws his bag into the cupboard and jumps onto the bed making Stephanie bounce into the air. He starts jumping on the bed.  
  
"You're going to trample on me in a minute you idiot" She says, grabbing his hands and pulling him down next to her. He lays down on the bed and puts his arms behind his head; she cuddles up close to him and rests her head on his chest. "Was that your way of proposing to me?" Stephanie says as she looks up at him.  
  
"Maybe it is" Dwayne said smiling to himself, was that a sign that she wanted him to ask her? He had planned to ask her after the ext PPV but that wasn't for a while yet, and from what he could see she was expecting him to do it right then and there. He had no reason not to, he had the ring. Ok it wasn't the romantic setting he had hoped for with moonlight and a bottle of wine but this was good enough. Dwayne felt in his pocket, the ring was still in his jacket on the banisters.  
  
"I'll be right back, hold that exact thought" Dwayne says, he jumps off of the bed and runs down the stairs. He grabs his jacket and searches frantically for the ring, he feels the velvet box in his hand and sighs and sigh of relief. He walks back up stairs to the bedroom.  
  
He walks back in the room, holding the box tightly in his hand. He pats the bed beckoning Steph to sit on the edge of it, she moves over and sits looking at him. He takes her hand and kneels down in front of her.  
  
"You have no idea how stupid I am feeling right now" Dwayne says as he looks up at her "I know this isn't like the most romantic place in the world, and it's not exactly the setting I had in mind but you're here and that's all that matters." Dwayne says, he holds out the ring to Stephanie, she takes it from him and opens the box. "I.I err was wondering. well. umm..Will you marry me?" Dwayne chokes, finding it hard to get the words out when he is shaking so much. Stephanie looks down at him and goes to speak. 


	23. The big 'M' word...

Chapter 23  
  
"I.. I don't know what to say" Stephanie says, she hadn't really thought he would propose to her. She looked down at the ring and then back at Dwayne, this must have cost him a fortune. It was beautiful; it had one very big diamond in the center and four little blue diamonds set next to the central diamond.  
  
"Well how about you say yes, you mean everything to me and I want you to marry me so...?" Dwayne says, he watches as she takes the ring out of the box.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Stephanie says putting her arms around his neck and hugging him. He slips the ring on her finger and kisses her.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you have made me!" Dwayne says, "This is like every holiday and special occasion rolled into one!" He says feeling like he just wants to scream and shout and jump around the room.  
  
"Dwayne, promise you wont tell anyone yet. Not until my parents know at least, we need to tell them in person" Stephanie says, she stands up in front of him, he picks her up and spins her round.  
  
"Ok I promise, it doesn't matter what anyone else says now! We're going to get married!" Dwayne says a huge grin on his face "You wont regret this, I will do everything I can to make you the happiest person alive I swear!" He says scooping her up in his arms again.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening, this is insane" Stephanie says, Dwayne puts her down and looks at her.  
  
"Good insane or bad insane?" He asks, she smiles at him and puts her arms around him.  
  
"Good insane of course, this ring is beautiful where did you get it" She asks, looking at it again watching It sparkle in the light.  
  
"I got it at the airport, I've been thinking about asking you for a while now and was going to wait till after the next PPV, ask you somewhere nice and all that but I saw this one and had to get it for you, Linda helped me out with your size because I couldn't exactly go back and ask you so I called her. I was going to wait for a while but I couldn't" Dwayne says watching her as she studies it. "I love you," he whispers so she can just hear him.  
  
"I love you too" Stephanie says, "Now lets go eat, I'm starving" Steph says taking his hand as they go downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm too excited to eat" Dwayne laughs as they look through the cupboards to see what there is, "This is why I hate being on the road, when you get home there is NO food!" Dwayne moans.  
  
"I know, anyway you have to eat something, you have to build up your strength," She says winking at him and laughing.  
  
"Ohhh, now that you mention it, I am starving!" Dwayne chuckles "What the hell am I going to do while your at work next week, Vince told me I had to take the week off, he probably thinks I'm going to kill Paul or something" Dwayne says as he sits down on a stool at the counter.  
  
"Just because you're taking the week off doesn't mean you can't come into work does it, you can still travel with me and stay backstage. Check out the sights of where we are or something" Stephanie suggests going and sitting next to him and passing him a plate of food.  
  
"I s'pose so, I don't wanna stay here on my own though, I might get lonely" Dwayne laughs.  
  
"Aww didums, you poor thing!" Stephanie says rolling her eyes "I've never heard anyone talk as much rubbish as you do D" She says.  
  
"I guess that's why you love me." Dwayne laughs before walking into the lounge with his plate to watch TV. 


	24. Telling the McMahons...

Chapter 24  
  
Stephanie lays awake in bed, she can't sleep. She lifts her hand up and looks at her ring in what little light there is. It wasn't too soon was it? What would everyone say? What would her dad say? Her heart was racing, she had never been this scared before, she knew she had made the right decision but getting married was a scary thought and something that up until that evening had seemed years away. Her not being able to sleep and her moving around had woken Dwayne up; he wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly on the neck.  
  
"Are you alright?" He whispers holding her tightly in his arms, making her feel safe.  
  
"Yeah, much better now. Are we going to be flying out tomorrow?" she replies resting in his tight hug.  
  
"Yeah, we can fly out tomorrow. Don't worry about all that now," Dwayne says, he nods her head before falling asleep.  
  
The next day Dwayne and Stephanie arrive after the flight into Greenwich home of the McMahon's. Vince and Linda have sent a limo to pick them up from the airport and drive them to the house.  
  
"I'm really nervous" Stephanie says as she rolls her ring around in her fingertips "What if they don't agree, dad will make it even worse for us than it already is" She says looking out of the window.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's me that should be worried! Your mum likes me right?" Dwayne says squeezing her hand.  
  
"Yeah she loves you, she hated Paul" Stephanie says smiling at him  
  
"I don't blame her! as long as I have you and her on my side we'll be fine, trust me" Dwayne says, they pull up at the house and get out. Vince and Linda are waiting for them on the front porch.  
  
"Hey Sweetie, I'm glad you decided to come and visit us at last! And you brought Dwayne!" Linda says running over to them both and hugging them.  
  
"Oh hurray" Vince mutters under his breath as they walk inside, Linda elbows him hard in the stomach as she walks past him.  
  
"Be nice!" she hisses before showing them into the lounge.  
  
They all sit down, Vince goes and gets them some drinks and comes back in to join them.  
  
"Before you say anything mum, dad we have something to tell you" Stephanie says as her dad sits down with his drink in the armchair.  
  
"Oh, well what is it?" Linda says going and sitting next to Dwayne and Steph on the couch.  
  
"Well err.. Dwayne asked me to marry him last night, we're going to get married" Stephanie says as she glances at her dad waiting for him to say something. She knew he hated Dwayne with a passion; he liked Paul. He said that Paul was sensible and would go far, Dwayne would too and she knew it. He had already done it all, made movies, songs, books and he was the most popular wrestler there was! What was Vince going to say now? Dwayne looks at Steph and then back at Vince he still hadn't said anything. Vince stands up and goes to speak. 


	25. Staying with the McMahons...

Chapter 25  
  
"Linda can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Vince says walking off, Linda looks at Steph and Dwayne and gives them a weak smile before following him.  
  
"I don't think he's too pleased with the idea" Stephanie says, she looks over to Dwayne with tears in her eyes. Dwayne nods his head and outs his arms around her letting her put her head on his shoulder as she starts crying. They hear the front door slam and a car start up outside; Linda walks back into the lounge and sits down with them.  
  
"Your father said he had to meeting to go to," Linda says as Steph looks up wiping her eyes. "It'll be fine, it's just a bit of a shock for him. You're his only little girl and he's bound to be concerned for you, this is a big step you two are taking..Can I see the ring? I've been expecting this ever since Dwayne rang me from the airport" Linda says as Steph holds out her hand to show her the ring.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him." Dwayne says looking towards the front door where Vince had just made his exit.  
  
"I think it would make it worse, he just needs some time to swallow his pride and get over the fact you two are together and there isn't anything he can do" Linda says "I want you two to stay with us tonight, it's getting late and you don't need the fuss of going to a hotel. We can sort this out tomorrow. I'll go make dinner," Linda says before walking off back into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow you mean the McMahon's don't have an army of servants to make the dinner for them?" Dwayne laughs after Linda has left the room.  
  
"No of course not, we may be rich but we're not like that. Yeah we have cleaners but that's it" Stephanie says laughing too.  
  
The next morning Dwayne opens his eyes and looks over to where Stephanie should be but she's not, he rubs his eyes and blinks trying to get his eyes to focus in the early light. Dwayne looks at his watch; it was only 3am. He lays back in bed and pulls the duvet up to his chin, just as he's about to fall asleep again Steph runs into the room and jumps back into the bed.  
  
"Steph, you know I love you but what the hell are you doing, it's 3 in the morning!" Dwayne says rolling over onto his side to face her, he props himself up on his elbows and looks at her.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep" Stephanie says innocently putting her arm around him.  
  
"So you thought you'd wake the whole house up" Dwayne pulls her closer to him and lies back as she lies on top of him.  
  
"I wont wake the whole house up, just you. My parents room is all the way across the other side of the house" Steph leans down and kisses him.  
  
"Oh really.sooo they wouldn't hear you screaming my name then" Dwayne laughs; he flips her over onto her back and starts tickling her making her squeal.  
  
"DWAYNE, hahaha stop! Please Dwayne!" Stephanie shouts as he continues to tickle her. He stops and looks down at her and grins.  
  
"I told you I could make you scream my name" Dwayne laughs before he leans down and they start kissing each other. 


	26. Mother-In-Laws arnt so bad...

Chapter 26  
  
Dwayne is woken up by the light streaming through the room window; he grabs a pillow and puts it over his head trying to block out some of the light.  
  
"Mommm, we're trying to sleep here," Stephanie whines from beside him.  
  
"Come on you two, it's 10.30 you should be up by now" Linda says pulling the second curtain back "Stop making such a fuss, it's not like you were up all night" She says heading for the door "Breakfast will be ready soon" Linda leaves the room and goes downstairs.  
  
"If only she knew," Dwayne mumbles from under the pillow, Steph takes the pillow away from his face "I can't see, I think I'm blind forever!" Dwayne pulls the duvet up over his head.  
  
"God knows how your mom coped with getting you up as a kid" Steph says, she pulls the duvet up and goes under it too, Dwayne wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Come on you two, breakfast is ready!" Linda says poking her head round the door again. Steph climbs out of bed pulling on her dressing gown and going into the bathroom.  
  
"I want the bathroom first Steph, you take ages!" Dwayne shouts jumping out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts, he runs into the bathroom after her.  
  
"I'll just take a shower and then you can do what you want," Stephanie says pushing him backwards out the door and closing it. Dwayne goes back and lies down on the bed waiting for her to finish. A while later she comes out of the bathroom and walks over to her bag to get her things.  
  
"That was not just a shower," Dwayne laughs heading for the bathroom. Stephanie gets dressed and goes downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep ok?" Linda asks handing her a cup of tea and going to sit down at the table.  
  
"Yeah fine, Dwayne will be down in a minute," Stephanie says taking a sip from the tea and joining Linda at the table.  
  
"Ok, oh that reminds me" Linda says getting up and going over to the cupboard "I bought him some donuts, I know how much he likes them" Linda says bringing the bag back over to the table.  
  
"You shouldn't have, it'll only make his addiction worse!" Steph laughs as Dwayne walks through the door now dressed in a pair of shorts and a short- sleeved shirt.  
  
"Did someone say donuts?!" Dwayne walks over to Steph and kisses her on the cheek before sitting down.  
  
"Mom bought you some, don't go eating them all you'll be ill" Steph says as she hands him the bag.  
  
"Aww thanks Linda, I'll save them.. Or maybe I'll just have a couple now" Dwayne says grinning opening the bag and taking out some of the donuts and tucking into them. Stephanie shakes her head and drinks some more of her tea.  
  
"Ah leave him alone, if he likes them let him eat them, they aren't doing him any harm" Linda says smiling; Dwayne nods his head in agreement and pokes his tongue out at Steph. 


	27. Leaving Greenwich...

Chapter 27  
  
"Where's dad, did he come home last night?" Stephanie asks as she still watches Dwayne working his way through the bag of donuts.  
  
"He did, he came home around eleven last night but then he went out early this morning" Linda says "He probably had to go into the office or something" She says trying to make up some excuse for Vince not being there.  
  
"More like avoiding me," Steph says under her breath so Linda doesn't hear her. Dwayne hears her, he takes her hand and smiles at her and mouths to her that it'll be ok.  
  
"Oops, I think I ate all the donuts" Dwayne says breaking the silence as he shakes the empty bag.  
  
"If your ill don't forget I did warn you," Stephanie says squeezing his hand before getting up and starting to clear the table.  
  
"I couldn't help it, they were some of the best damn donuts I ever did see. or eat!" Dwayne laughs helping her clear up.  
  
"He's not normally this helpful at home you know" Stephanie whispers to Linda, Dwayne stops and walks over to her. He picks her up so she is eye level with him.  
  
"I'm not deaf honey" Dwayne laughs as she puts her arms around his neck "You little liar, I am this helpful at home!" He says as he spins her around. He puts her down and walks away; she runs up behind him and jumps on his back putting her legs around his waist trying to knock him over.  
  
"Hey, no fighting in my house" Linda laughs watching Dwayne run around the house trying to throw her off of his back with Steph screaming. Stephanie lets go and falls onto the couch; Dwayne pulls her up and hugs her.  
  
"We should be going soon," Dwayne says to Stephanie letting go of her. "I'll go get our stuff together and call us a cab" Dwayne runs off upstairs to get all their bags. Steph and Linda walk into the lounge and sit down.  
  
"Don't ever let that one go Stephanie or you'll regret it, I'm so glad you got rid of that Paul and found someone better" Linda says smiling at Steph.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere!" Steph laughs as Dwayne comes sliding down the banisters with the bags in his hands. He falls off the end onto the floor and sits there grinning at them. "He's a bit of a big kid but at least he has a bit of fun now and then" Dwayne gets up and walks over to them.  
  
"The cab will be here in a couple of minutes. Are you talking about me.again?" Dwayne says sitting down and putting his arm around Stephanie.  
  
"Only good stuff of course, and Steph, don't worry about what your father says, it will all be fine. I'll have a talk with him, you two don't worry about a thing" Linda says as they walk out into the hallway, they get their coats and bags and head for the door. Linda hugs them both before they get into the cab and drive away. 


	28. A month isnt long...

Chapter 28  
  
"A month!" Dwayne shouts spitting his drink out all over the place, the café goes quiet and he feels everyone looking at him. He pulls his cap down further over his face as he looks around as everyone goes back to their own conversations.  
  
"It's not that long, it'll pass quickly enough" Stephanie says handing him a napkin so he can mop up his cup of ice tea which is now all over the table.  
  
"A month is a long time for me, why cant he send someone else" Dwayne says crossing his arms and pulling a face, obviously not too happy about what he just heard. "Get him to let me go with you" He says taking her hand over the table.  
  
"I already asked him, and besides you need to stay where you can get to the shows easily, I'm not having you flying to and from England three or four times a week for a whole month" Stephanie says as she strokes his hand.  
  
"This sucks!" Dwayne says resting his head on his hand as he squeezes her hand tightly.  
  
"You know I want you to come with me but your needed on the shows and I'm needed to do some promotion in England" Stephanie says looking at him, he just stares down at the table not saying a word. "Dwayne." Steph says running her finger down the side of his face so he looks at her.  
  
"I don't want you to go, a months a long time for us to be apart you know. I'll miss you" Dwayne says before kissing her hand lightly.  
  
"I know it is but it'll go real fast, I'll miss you too but it'll be fine. You wont even notice I'm gone" Stephanie says smiling at him "You are such a baby" She laughs as he sticks out his bottom lip and flicks pretend tears from his eyes. Dwayne pays the bill for their stuff and they head out to the car still talking about Steph's promotion trip to England. They climb in and Dwayne starts up the engine.  
  
"I don't understand why he chose you to do it, why couldn't he send Shane or someone?" Dwayne says as they pull out of the café parking lot and head to their home.  
  
"I don't know why he chose me, I suppose because I'm not doing a lot else right now. there is something else too" Stephanie says looking down at her hands, Dwayne glances across at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asks as takes the next turning towards their house.  
  
"Umm, well the thing is, I leave tomorrow morning" Stephanie says, Dwayne slams on the breaks. Luckily the road is quiet and there is no one around, he pulls over at the side of the road.  
  
"Tomorrow! That's so soon, you could have told me that when we were sitting in there, then I would have just spilt my drink and not have nearly crashed the car" Dwayne says "Look, let me just drive and you can tell me when we get home" Dwayne says, not meaning to snap but knowing that he sounded angry. He pulls back onto the road and carries on driving. They sit in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to say anything, neither of them knowing what to say. Dwayne puts his hand on her leg and smiles at her before pulling into the driveway. 


	29. Poodles, Daschunds and Chris Irvine...

Chapter 29  
  
"Dad is sending a car to pick me up around 8.30 tomorrow morning so I can get an early flight out" Stephanie says as she walks into the lounge and collapses on the couch.  
  
"Man that's early, you'll call me as soon as you get there though right?" Dwayne says picking her up and pulling her onto his lap as he sits down too.  
  
"Of course I will ring you, I'll ring you every night and check that your ok" Stephanie laughs "Check that you haven't curled up in a corner somewhere like a poor little lost poodle" Dwayne looks at her and starts laughing.  
  
"Me a poodle, are you insane! I'm no poodle honey, I'm something big and scary" Dwayne says winking at her.  
  
"What like a... Dachshund!" Stephanie shouts as she bursts out laughing, Dwayne stares at her and rolls his eyes.  
  
"That's it woman, your gunna pay this time!" Dwayne yells as he jumps up, Stephanie runs round the back of the sofa and out of the lounge; Dwayne jumps over the sofa and runs after her. He tackles her knocking her off her feet and pushing her gently to the floor, he pins her down and looks at her.  
  
"Knock knock, not interrupting anything am I?" Chris says as she walks into the hallway and sees them on the floor "Sorry, you left the door open" Chris says sheepishly as Dwayne helps her up.  
  
"Chris, what the hell are you doing here, it's great to see you!" Dwayne says walking over to him and pushing him into the lounge.  
  
"I got a call from Vince this morning" Chris sits down on the couch and puts his bag down "I'm supposed to be going out to England for a week or something with Stephanie because the original guy cant get out there till next Monday" Chris says waving his plane ticket. "Vince wanted there to be two of us out there the whole time so I'm just filling in for a week or so"  
  
"He could have asked me to go, I would have gone!" Dwayne says sitting down too, Stephanie goes off to pack her things for the trip.  
  
"He said you were needed at the moment, I'm only going to be missing a couple of TV shows and a house show or two so it's ok. Besides maybe he thought you'd be too much of a distraction" Chris laughs pulling his jacket off.  
  
"I wouldn't, I'm great at promotion and I'd be great at the whole England thing!" Dwayne says grinning.  
  
"Do you think you'd be able to put me up for the night, I tried to get a hotel but it seems pretty pointless if we're leaving that early.besides you have a much better TV than all those hotels!" Chris says grabbing the remote and switching on Dwayne's TV.  
  
"Yeah ok, I don't see why not. Unlike you we have a spare room for our guests too!" Dwayne says as he watches Chris flick through the channels till he finds the sports channel. Chris pulls his boots off and sticks his feet up on the coffee table. Dwayne rolls his eyes and goes to help Stephanie pack her things.  
  
Dwayne runs up the stairs, he can hear the sound of NHL blasting through as Chris screams at the TV cheering for his team. He walks into the bedroom; Steph is busily packing everything into a couple of suitcases. He sits down on the bed watching her; 1 month wasn't that long was it? It would go quickly wouldn't it? 


	30. Burning down the house and water...

Chapter 30  
  
Dwayne stretches and opens his eyes, he yawns and slams his hand down on the alarm switching off the buzzer and letting the soft sound of the radio play. He glances at the clock; the car would arrive in just under two hours to collect Chris and Steph. Dwayne pulls the cover back and slides out of bed, he pulls on a pair of shorts and walks downstairs. As he reaches the bottom he can smell smoke coming from the kitchen, he walks to the door and sees Chris running round the kitchen flapping a towel.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" Dwayne yells snatching the towel from him and going over the oven, he pulls it open as a cloud of black smoke escapes it choking him.  
  
"I was making breakfast!" Chris says, "I think it's on fire!" Chris screams, he grabs the washing up bowl full of water as Dwayne pulls the black pizza out of the oven using the towel so he doesn't burn himself. Chris throws the bowl of water over the pizza but misses throwing it straight into Dwayne soaking him.  
  
"Oops," Chris backs away as Dwayne throws the pizza into the sink and chases Chris out of the kitchen "D, I'm sorry it was an accident!" Chris laughs as they run through the house.  
  
"You're a dead man!" Dwayne shouts, Stephanie walks down the stairs as the two run out of the front door into the garden. "You better keep running or I'm gunna kick your ass Chris!" Dwayne shouts as they jump over the fence. Steph walks outside in her dressing gown; she grabs the hosepipe and switches it on full waiting for them to run by again.  
  
"Help!" Chris screams as Dwayne nearly catches him.  
  
"Quit screaming like a girl and face me like a man!" Dwayne laughs, Steph walks into the middle of the garden and starts spraying them as they run past soaking them from head to toe. They stop running and stand there in shock looking at Stephanie who has a big grin on her face; she turns of the hose and smiles at them.  
  
"Now have you two finished fighting?" She asks standing with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face, she cant help but laugh seeing them dripping wet.  
  
"Get her!" Chris yells as Dwayne and Chris charge towards Stephanie.  
  
"Nooo!" Stephanie screams as Dwayne grabs her, he runs towards the swimming pool with her under his arm and throws her in. "Dwayne you stupid bastard!" Stephanie laughs as she swims to the edge. Chris runs up behind Dwayne and pushes him into the pool too and stands there laughing. Dwayne and Stephanie climb out of the pool and the three walk towards the front door, Dwayne goes to go inside.  
  
"You're not going in like that, you'll wreck the whole place," Steph says stopping him and pulling him outside.  
  
"Well we cant stay out here all day, you guys have to go soon" Dwayne says walking inside, Steph closes her eyes not wanting to see a soaking Chris and Dwayne wreck the house. Dwayne walks up to her carrying a towel, he wraps it around her as they walk inside.  
  
"Mind if I borrow your shower, I'm cold no thanks to someone" Chris grins; Dwayne nods his head as Chris runs up the stairs. Dwayne puts his arm round Steph and kisses the top of her head before going to get changed, she goes too and they are soon all dressed and packed ready for Stephanie and Chris to leave. 


	31. Saying goodbye and telling Chris...

Chapter 31  
  
"I'm going to miss you" Dwayne says putting her bags in the boot of the car and walking over to her. He bites his lower lip and looks at the floor not knowing what to say; she grabs him and pulls him into a hug squeezing him tightly. She buries her head into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back soon" Stephanie says letting go of him a bit, he leans down and kisses her deeply as Chris walks out of the house with his bag.  
  
"Put him down, you don't know where he's been! Your like a friggin Limpet on heat!" Chris laughs chucking his bag in the boot too.  
  
"Gimme a break man, I'm not going to see her for ages" Dwayne says scooping her up in his arms again and kissing her.  
  
"I need air, your suffocating me here!" Stephanie laughs, Dwayne puts her down and they walk over to the car, Stephanie climbs into the front and Chris in the back. Dwayne pokes his head through the window.  
  
"You look after her," Dwayne says to Chris before he kisses Steph softly and moves back from the car.  
  
"What about me, don't I get a kiss?" Chris says pulling a disappointed face, he folds his arms and sits there turning his face away from Dwayne.  
  
"Not while I'm here you don't, I might get jealous" Stephanie says to Chris poking him in the arm "I love you D, I'll ring you when I get there" She says smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah ok, I love you too. Have a good trip," Dwayne says slamming the back door making Chris jump.  
  
"I love you as well Dwayne" Chris laughs poking his tongue out at Stephanie.  
  
"Goodbye Chris!" Dwayne says shaking his head; the car pulls away from the house and out of the drive. The car suddenly stops and Chris gets out and runs back up the drive and into the house. Dwayne walks over to the car, Steph gets out again and jumps into his arms.  
  
"I've changed my mind I don't want to go" Stephanie says wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him.  
  
"Now who's being baby?" Dwayne laughs putting her down and squeezing her hand, Chris runs back out of the house carrying a hockey jersey in one hand, he jumps on Dwayne's back and hugs him. "Get off of me you freak!" Dwayne shouts as Chris jumps down and grins at him.  
  
"Take your grubby mitts off my fiancé Chris Irvine" Stephanie says before climbing back in the car, Chris stands their looking confused.  
  
"I think we forgot to tell him," Dwayne says laughing at Chris's reaction.  
  
"You guys are getting married! That's great, why didn't you tell me!" Chris says grabbing Steph's hand. "Where's the ring?" He says looking at the other hand.  
  
"Wrong hand idiot!" Dwayne says, Chris nods his head as he finds it "We haven't told anyone yet but our parents, I guess we'll wait till you all get back from your trip" Dwayne says as Chris climbs back in the car.  
  
"Wow, congratulations guys, I feel honored that I am the first to know, apart from the McMahon's and Johnson's of course" Chris says beaming, obviously very happy for his friends. "Anyway, I found my jersey so we can go now!" He says.  
  
"Have a good trip," Dwayne says waving as they drive off down the street. 


	32. Got it bad...

Chapter 32  
  
Dwayne sits in the cafeteria with Adam Copeland; he had gone back to work after his week of suspension or as Vince liked to call it his 'paid absence' and they were just a few hours away from Raw. Vince always liked them to turn up early; he liked to have time to run through the whole show and the promos if needed. Then there were the pre-show meetings. Dwayne hated these, he had to sit in a room with all the others and listen as Vince babbled on. It was obvious no one really listened to him that is apart from Paul of course. Paul would always listen and stick his hand up and add his own smart-ass comments. Dwayne hated that, in fact Dwayne hated Paul but that wasn't exactly a secret around there these days.  
  
"Would she be there by now?" Adam asks watching Dwayne as he picks up his phone every few seconds to check he has enough signal so Steph can ring him. Adam grabs his phone and slams it down on the table "That is very annoying, just relax, she'll ring you when she's ready" Adam says seeing that Dwayne looks anxious.  
  
"Sorry. so do you have a match tonight or what?" Dwayne asks glancing down at his phone again. Adam picks it up and puts it in his own jacket pocket.  
  
"Enough with the phone already!" Adam says passing Dwayne his plate of donuts "Eat these, take your mind off of things" Adam as well as everyone knew, give Dwayne a donut and he was putty in your hands.  
  
"I don't feel like eating" Dwayne says resting his head on one of his hands as he stares into space.  
  
"Wow you do have it bad" Adam laughs "Suit yourself, I'll eat them then" Adam goes to take one but Dwayne pulls the plate away and growls at him before he starts laughing. Dwayne's phone starts ringing in Adam's pocket.  
  
"Gimme the phone!" Dwayne shouts holding out his hand and almost jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
"Easy tiger!" Adam says pulling out the phone and taunting Dwayne with it before answering it "Heeeeeeelo!...Hi Steph..It's Adam...yeah..how you doing?...good good..yeah he is here, I'm trying to wind him up..yeah he looks a bit angry to me..ok, here he is.bye Steph!" Adam grins and passes the phone to Dwayne.  
  
"Hey..are you ok, was the flight ok..good, is Chris behaving himself ok?....oh not again!..ok.I miss you..well a weeks is a long time for me..ok, ring me later?..I'll be out of here about 1.. About 8am your time.any when tomorrow your time I don't mind..ok, I love you too..bye" Dwayne hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. "Chris was messing around on the plane as usual" Dwayne says laughing.  
  
"Was he pressing all the over-head buttons again like he did when we were flying to North Carolina?" Adam asks laughing at the memory of the flight.  
  
"Yeah and he kept playing with the lights" Dwayne says "Cant take him anywhere, it's strange not having him here though, it seems really quiet" Dwayne says looking around him at the people in the cafeteria.  
  
"So I guess there's going to be a few wild parties round yours then while the lady is away?" Adam laughs nodding towards Trish and Jackie who are sitting on the other table.  
  
"Erm.. how about no, not that kind of party" Dwayne says laughing.  
  
"Trish and Jackie have a thing for you. You could have any woman in this building, or outside of it" Adam says waving and smiling at Trish.  
  
"So could you, besides I'm not like that. I'm perfectly happy how I am, I've got Stephanie" Dwayne says punching Adam in the arm trying to get him to stop waving and winking at Trish and Jackie.  
  
"Oww, like I said you have got it bad Dwayne my friend!" Adam says "Right I gotta go find that Andrew, I have a match with him later tonight, catch you later" Adam gets up and walks off to find Test. 


	33. A night out on the town...

Chapter 33  
  
"Dwayne, wake up!" Dwayne rolls over and pulls the duvet up over his head trying to block out the person who is trying to shake him awake "Come on D, Adam sent me to get you" The person says pulling at Dwayne's foot that is hanging out of the end.  
  
"Fuck off, I'm asleep!" Dwayne says kicking out at them but missing. He pokes his head out of the top of the duvet and looks out "Jeff, please it's too early I need to sleep" Dwayne moans closing his eyes again.  
  
"Come on D, it's only 3am we're going out and Adam said I had to get you to come too even if I had to drag you" Jeff says jumping up onto the bed trying to get Dwayne to get up.  
  
"I'm bigger than you, your not dragging me anywhere" Dwayne says sitting up and pulling on his trousers over his boxers.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Jeff says jumping off of the bed and chucking Dwayne his sneakers.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dwayne says sleepily as he stands up and pulls on a t- shirt and a cap "Wait I need a shower, I can't go out like this" Dwayne says collapsing back on the bed and pulling off his shoes.  
  
"Ok, just meet us downstairs in 15 minutes, if your not there I'm bringing backup you hear!" Jeff says, he walks out of the room and goes to meet up with the others.  
  
10 minutes later after showering and getting ready Dwayne gets out of the lift to the foyer and sees a group of the others sitting down in the seating area waiting for him. Still half asleep he walks over to them and sits down.  
  
"You look awful D" Trish says pulling his cap off to get a better look at him.  
  
"Yeah thanks, well skittles over there decided to jump on me at 3am!" Dwayne says, "Where are we going and who's coming with us?" He asks.  
  
"Me, Andrew, Trish, Jeff, Matt, Amy and you" Adam says pulling him up as they head for the door "It'll be fun, just because Chris isn't here doesn't mean you get out of partying with us!" Adam calls them a cab and after explaining to the cab driver that seven of them would fit into a four- person cab they head for the clubs.  
  
They arrive and go inside, Trish runs to catch up with Dwayne and takes his hand and drags him onto the dance floor. "I really don't feel like dancing, I just wanna go sit down," Dwayne says trying to head back to the others at the bar. Adam grins at Dwayne and winks at him, Dwayne gives him a look to tell him he's not interested in Trish before being dragged off.  
  
"I'll go get us a drink first, then I'll dance ok" Dwayne says breaking the hold that Trish has on him and walks over to the others while Trish grabs Andrew instead. "This was really not a good idea, I should have just stayed in bed" Dwayne says as he orders himself a drink and sits down next to Adam.  
  
"You're not having a good time, what's so bad? You've got Trish who's dying to stick her claws into you if you know what I mean and we have tomorrow off till the evening" Adam says finishing his drink and ordering another one.  
  
"That's exactly what is bad, I've got her chasing after me and I'm sitting in here when I should be in England with Stephanie, I'm getting married and Vince is being and ass and making her go to England away from me!" Dwayne says staring into his drink  
  
"Your getting married!" Adam shouts, "When did this all happen!" He says looking at Dwayne surprised.  
  
"Your not supposed to know yet, only our parents and Chris know so don't say anything ok" Dwayne says, "I asked her a couple of weeks ago," He says smiling about it.  
  
"Wow, congratulations, don't worry my lips are sealed. No wonder you have been over, I dunno. over loved up recently. You should be in England with her, god Vince does my head in sometimes with this shit he gives you two. How did he take the news?" Adam asks looking over his shoulder and laughing as he sees Andrew desperately trying to escape from Trish.  
  
"He didn't take it too well, Linda was great about it and so was Shane but Vince hasn't spoken to us since, that's why he sent her to England for a month" Dwayne says, Andrew runs over to them and ducks down under the table.  
  
"Please, hide me. Trish is scaring me!" Andrew says pulling his coat over his head. 


	34. Welcome homes and the story of the broke...

Chapter 34  
  
"DWAYNE!" Dwayne turns round to see who called his name and sees Stephanie running through the airport towards him, she jumps into his arms and he swings her round engulfing her in a huge hug. He winces a little bit as she squeezes him tightly.  
  
"Don't shout too loudly or everyone will know who I am," Dwayne says grinning at her, the hat and sunglasses the only disguise he has to stop the mass of people knowing the Rock is among them.  
  
"I missed you so much" Steph says putting her arm around his waist as they go to collect her suitcase "Has everything been ok here?" She asks as they stand at the convey belts waiting for the bags to go past.  
  
"Everything's been fine, work's been fine, I've been fine," He says grabbing her and hugging her again. "So how was England?" he asks her as they grab her bags and head for the exit.  
  
"It was cold and it rained a lot but the promotion went well and I had good fun, would have been more fun if you had been there though" Stephanie opens the cab door that Dwayne had come in.  
  
"Boo!" Chris shouts as he jumps out of the cab and grabs her making her scream in shock.  
  
"I brought Chris along with me, he was practically on his knees begging me to take him with me" Dwayne laughs as the driver helps him put the bags in the boot.  
  
"Chris you idiot, you scared me half to death!" Stephanie laughs punching him in the arm and pushing him away from her, she climbs into the back of the car as they get in. Chris sits in the front with the driver and Dwayne in the back. Dwayne puts his arms around Stephanie and kisses her as she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back.  
  
"Ergh get a room!" Chris says pulling a face and then turning back to face the front. Dwayne and Steph stop kissing and Dwayne kicks the back of Chris's seat.  
  
"Get a girlfriend!" Dwayne laughs as Steph leans her head against him.  
  
"Look I'm trying ok, I've had loads of offers I just have to be careful on which of the tall, blonde and long legged girls I chose ok" Chris laughs blushing a little. "Have you told her about your run in with Paul yet?" Chris chimes in turning round in his seat again, Dwayne closes his eyes waiting for Steph to say something, Chris looks at him and realizes maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything.  
  
"What run in with Paul, Dwayne what's he talking about" Stephanie says turning to face him.  
  
"It was nothing honest. It was just a stupid argument in the hotel nothing to worry about" Dwayne says trying to fob her off not wanting her to worry.  
  
"Ok.Chris what really happened?" Stephanie says not believing Dwayne.  
  
"No way you're not getting me involved in this!" Chris says sheepishly suddenly finding something outside the window very interesting. Dwayne lifts up his shirt to show her his taped up and bruised ribs.  
  
"What happened?" She asks looking over to Chris thinking he could be involved some way "Dwayne tell me" She looks at him waiting for him to tell her.  
  
"We just got into a little fight in a club that's all" Dwayne says hoping she wouldn't take it any further.  
  
"Little fight, that was the best fight I've ever heard about! The guys have been talking about it for weeks!" Chris yells, he suddenly goes silent when he sees Steph's face "I mean.na it was very little" Chris puts his head down not wanting to make it any worse.  
  
"I was out with a few of the guys, Chris wasn't even there! Paul turned up and started on me, he had had way too much to drink and we started fighting and before I knew it I had somehow been thrown out the front window out onto the street. Paul got carted off by the cops and I was taken to the hospital but I'm fine" Dwayne says trying to make it sound not to bad the best he could without lying to her.  
  
"And the ribs..?" Steph says placing her hand gently on them so not to hurt him.  
  
"Two fractured ribs from going out the window and a couple of stitches in my back and shoulder from the glass but that's it I promise, no more damage of any kind" Dwayne says showing her his shoulder "He got six stitches in his head and a black eye and that's it. He got a big fine though for throwing me out of the window.I hit him with a barstool" Dwayne says smiling, he sees Steph's face and stops.  
  
"You shouldn't be proud of it you know, it could have been worse than that for both of you" Stephanie says, Dwayne could tell she was angry with him but she still looked relived. 


	35. Telling the others...

Chapter 35  
  
Dwayne and Steph walk into the arena ready for the show, Dwayne could tell Stephanie was getting a little pissed off at all the people that kept coming over to him and giving him high fives for beating up Paul. He guessed they had all forgotten the bit where he went out of the window, but he didn't care. From the outside Paul's injuries did look worse than his, when he had a t-shirt on anyway!  
  
"Sorry about all this about Paul" Dwayne says as Adam pats him on the back and gives him the thumbs up as he walks past.  
  
"Your being made a hero for beating up one of your work mates D" Stephanie says laughing as Chris and Big Show start reenacting the big fight.  
  
"Well I wouldn't exactly call him a mate." Dwayne says laughing; Steph shoves him in the arm as they enter the lockeroom.  
  
"You know what I mean!" She laughs as she sits down on one of the benches; Dwayne crouches down in front of her and holds her hands. "Are you going to tell the guys today?" She asks as he gets up and starts getting changed.  
  
"Yeah I will do, you get the pleasure of telling the girls" Dwayne laughs as Stephanie hands him a new t-shirt to put on. She gets up and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.  
  
"I'll go do it now then, see you in a bit" Steph smiles at him before kissing him again and walking out of the guys lockeroom to the girls next door. A few minutes later all the guys are in the lockeroom getting ready for that evening.  
  
"Hey guys, I have an announcement to make" Dwayne says as everyone looks over to him.  
  
"Your really a woman?" Andrew says laughing  
  
"What?" Dwayne asks shaking his head and pulling a face.  
  
"Dwayne you have lipstick on your face" Chris says grinning, Dwayne walks into the toilets and looks in the mirror  
  
"Shit" Dwayne says starting to scrub it off his face "No that not what I wanted to tell you" Dwayne walks out after getting rid of the lipstick "I asked Steph to marry me and she said yes" Dwayne announces just as they hear a scream from next door "and I guess that mean's she's just told the girls then" Dwayne laughs as everyone starts to congratulate him.  
  
"Can we come in?" Stephanie asks poking her head round the door of the lockeroom.  
  
"Yeah course you can, hang on a minute who's we." Dwayne says, Stephanie opens the door and all the girls pile into the guys lockeroom and start congratulating Dwayne too and telling him how he's a real gentleman and making him blush.  
  
"That is so sweet, he's blushing!" Trish laughs.  
  
"Ok who let her in!" Andrew shouts walking into the toilets and locking himself in.  
  
"Now now ladies put my fiancé down," Stephanie says walking over to him, Dwayne picks her up and hugs her. He puts her down and kisses her.  
  
"Aww that's so sweet" All the girls chime in.  
  
"No it's not! Ergh get a room!!" Chris yells pushing Dwayne away from Stephanie "You've turned my best friend soppy!" He says slapping Dwayne on the back.  
  
"I haven't turned sloppy and seriously Blondie you NEED to get a girlfriend!" Dwayne laughs, just as Vince walks into the lockeroom.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE, YOUR ALL SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING NOT HAVING A PARTY!" Vince screams making everyone go quiet and backing away from him.  
  
"Cool it Mr. McMahon they just told us they're getting married, we're happy for them" Adam grins hoping to calm his boss down.  
  
"I know that but that has nothing to do with this business so I suggest that you all go back to your lockeroom and everyone gets ready! This is NOT a soap opera!" Vince yells as all the girls head for the door.  
  
"Well actually Mr. McMahon the WWE has been described as a soap opera with mus.." Chris starts but Dwayne grabs him and puts his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up Chris" Dwayne says through gritted teeth, Chris nods his head and Dwayne lets go of him. Vince walks out of the lockeroom. "You do not ever, ever talk back to Vince McMahon Chris!" Dwayne says.  
  
"We better go, I think dad's a bit wound up this evening" Stephanie says as they leave.  
  
"He's always wound up!" Dwayne mutters under his breath once the girls have all left. 


	36. The Party...

Chapter 36  
  
"Dwayne are you ready yet, they'll all be here soon, hurry up!" Stephanie shouts up the stairs to Dwayne. He walks out of the bedroom ready for the party and does a little twirl before swinging his leg over the banisters "No, you walk like normal person. You'll wreck your clothes" Stephanie says as Dwayne pulls a face and walks down the stairs like a 'normal' person.  
  
"How do I look?" He says grinning and showing off his new suit he'd bought especially for that evening. Dwayne starts dancing around and grabs Stephanie and starts pulling her around the room with him.  
  
"Verrrry fine, you look great" Stephanie says taking his hand and dragging him into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't see why I have to wear a suit though, it's only the other's" Dwayne says leaning against the fridge watching as Stephanie runs around sorting out the drinks, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her over to him and puts his arms around her. "You look amazing" Dwayne whispers in her ear, he kisses her neck and lets go of her as someone rings the doorbell "I'll get it" He walks out into the hall to get the door.  
  
"Don't you look all smart" Linda says throwing her arms around Dwayne as he opens the door, Dwayne shows her and Vince into the kitchen and gets them a drink.  
  
A few minutes later the house was packed with everyone from work all dressed up and looking very smart, Dwayne circulates making sure everyone has enough to drink and try's to get everyone to dance. A slower song starts to play. Dwayne walks over to Stephanie and takes the glass of wine out of her hand and hands it to Torrie, he takes Steph's hand and leads her into the center of the room where a few other people are dancing. He wraps his arms around her waist as she rests her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, they move slowly to the music.  
  
"Just like at the club" He whispers in her ear as she looks at him and smiles "Only this time I'm not so nervous," he laughs holding onto her tightly. She doesn't say anything she just hugs him back before kissing him.  
  
"She's happy isn't she.." Vince says to Linda watching them from across the room.  
  
"Yes, very happy. They both are" Linda says noticing the different tone in her husband's voice.  
  
"Good, I think I was a bit hard on them, maybe I should apologize" Vince says surprising Linda, he goes to walk over to them but Linda takes his arm.  
  
"Nice thought but let them have their dance" Linda shakes her head and they go to get another drink. The song finishes; Dwayne looks over to the doorway and sees his parents have turned up. Him and Stephanie walk out to the hallway and over to them.  
  
"What are you two doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?" Dwayne says hugging his parents before they both go and hug Stephanie.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to miss my little boys party now was I" Ata says as Dwayne takes their coats and puts them in the cupboard.  
  
"Has he been behaving himself?" Rocky asks putting his arm across Dwayne's shoulder as Dwayne starts to blush.  
  
"Well I caught him trying to slide down the stairs earlier in his new clothes but that's about it" Stephanie laughs.  
  
"I would say he should act his age and not his shoe size but I don't even think someone his shoe size age would act like he does!" Rocky laughs ruffling up Dwayne's hair the best he could before walking into the kitchen to see Vince and Linda.  
  
"Wow, I cant believe they're here. This party was a great idea," Dwayne says taking Steph's hand and walking back into the lounge where everyone else is.  
  
"Your going to have to wear that suit more often you know" Stephanie says grabbing the collar and pulling him closer.  
  
"Oh yeah, and why's that" Dwayne asks raising his eyebrows at her and smiling.  
  
"Cos I think you look hot in it" Stephanie says, "Now all you need is.Tom cruises head!" Stephanie laughs "Or maybe a paper bag!" Dwayne stands there staring at her before turning away and pretending to cry.  
  
"You have broken my heart Miss McMahon" Dwayne says sitting down on the couch which has been pushed up to the side of the room like all the other furniture, Steph straddles his lap and looks at him.  
  
"Tom Cruise has nothing on you, your perfect" she smiles sweetly at him and pinches his cheeks.  
  
"You just remember that before you go trading me in for Tom Cruise young lady!" Dwayne says pushing her down onto the couch and pinning her down. "He needs more than a paper bag to make him look good" Dwayne laughs, he kisses her before getting up and getting a drink.  
  
"Ohhh handbags!" Stephanie laughs getting up onto her feet and walking into the kitchen. 


	37. Talk to the wall cos the face dont wanna...

Chapter 37  
  
Dwayne collapses on the bed face first and pulls the pillow over the back of his head, Stephanie sits down next to him and kicks off her heels. She sits there for a while listening to Dwayne mumble to himself, getting him up the stairs had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to done. He had had a little bit too much to drink and was a little too happy for his own good.  
  
"That's everyone gone" Stephanie says as she gets undressed, pulls on her dressing gown and walks into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah everyone except my parents who are in the spare room, oh yeah and Chris who is asleep on the kitchen table but yeah that's everyone" Dwayne says from under the pillow, Stephanie walks out of the bathroom and climbs onto the bed. She pulls the pillow away and rolls Dwayne over onto his back and sits on him, she unties his tie and pulls off his jacket.  
  
"I can't believe you were playing twister with your dad!" Stephanie laughs as she undoes his shirt and helps him take it off.  
  
"Too much drink makes you do stupid things, but I didn't have too much drink. I only had a little bit." Dwayne laughs as Stephanie undoes his shoes and pulls them off dropping them on the floor. "I can undress myself, I only had a little bit to drink I'm fine" Dwayne mumbles.  
  
"I know you had a bit to drink though, I don't see you taking your clothes off so I'm just helping you out a little bit" Stephanie says undoing his belt and trousers and pulling them off.  
  
"Your very beautiful you know" Dwayne says smiling at her.  
  
"And your very drunk" Stephanie says laughing, she climbs off of him and pulls her dressing gown off and gets into bed giving up on Dwayne and just wanting to go to sleep.  
  
"No you really are, I mean it" Dwayne says rolling over onto his side and looking at her.  
  
"Thank you, but you are drunk" Stephanie laughs, Dwayne nods his head and lays back again only to fall off the bed and land on the floor flat out on his back. Stephanie pokes her head over the edge, he lays there smiling at her and waves.  
  
"I am not drunk!" Dwayne protests getting off the floor and heading for the bathroom, he misses the door completely and walks into the wall "Oh sorry, excuse me I'm waiting for the bathroom" Dwayne says smiling at the wall.  
  
"Dwayne it's a wall!" Stephanie climbs out of bed and directs him into the bathroom; she goes back to the bed and climbs in again pulling the duvet up to the top of her head trying to block out Dwayne who is talking to his reflection in the mirror. "Dwayne come to bed!" Stephanie yells as Dwayne walks out of the bathroom and gets into bed.  
  
"Good night my dear" Dwayne says, he kisses her on the cheek before falling asleep straight away. Stephanie turns off the light, she laughs to herself just thinking about what a drunken Dwayne would be thinking about talking to his reflection. She soon falls asleep. 


	38. The morning after the night before..

Chapter 38  
  
Dwayne opens his eyes; his head is throbbing from last night's party. He climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom to try and clear some of his hangover. He takes a shower, has a shave and gets dressed. His clothes are all over the floor that he had been wearing at the party. He picks them up and chucks them on the back of a chair before sliding down the banisters and going into the kitchen. Stephanie, Ata and Rocky are all sitting round the table talking. Rocky is reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Good morning sunshine" Stephanie says as he sits down at the table rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Morning, I don't think it's good though. I have the worst ever head-ache!" Dwayne moans as Ata hands him a cup of tea. "And why are my clothes all over the floor, I don't even remember taking them off" Dwayne says sleepily.  
  
"Oh we just made passionate love all night that's all" Stephanie says looking at him waiting for his reaction. Dwayne can see Rocky laughing behind his paper.  
  
"We did." Dwayne says looking blank  
  
"No, I had to get you undressed because you lost all control over anything you did, you told me I was beautiful and then you fell off the bed, oh yeah but I mustn't forget when you walked into the wall and told it you were waiting for the bathroom and then when you were talking to you own reflection in the bathroom mirror, sounded like you two were having a great time" Stephanie laughs, Rocky and Ata laugh too, obviously they had already been told this story by Stephanie earlier. Dwayne puts his head down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Did I really?" Dwayne asks looking up at Stephanie.  
  
"I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my life," She says taking his hand and squeezing it. "But don't you worry, I still love you" She says laughing.  
  
"Well at least I told you that you are beautiful that's the main thing right" Dwayne says looking at Chris as he stumbles through the door clutching his head.  
  
"Not another one!" Rocky laughs as Chris slumps down in a chair, he gives everyone a weak smile before putting his head down on the table too. "Can't handle your drink either of you!" Rocky says patting the top of Dwayne's head. Rocky helps them both up and takes them outside, Stephanie and Ata look at each other before running outside too.  
  
"Rocky no, you put my son in that swimming pool when he's in this state and you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Ata says as Rocky drags Dwayne and Chris towards the pool.  
  
"Come on Ata, they're big boys. This is a great hang over cure, all they need is a early morning swim!" Rocky laughs "For god sake woman, I'm not going to drown my own son am I, I'll fish them out" Rocky says before throwing them both into the pool making them both suddenly snap out of their hung-over state and start swimming for the side of the pool coughing and spluttering.  
  
"Feel any better?" Rocky asks picking them both up by their collars and dragging them onto the grass "If you don't then another dunk in the pool should make you feel better"  
  
"No! I'm ok, no more dunks in the pool!" Dwayne splutters pulling himself up to his feet and helping Chris up.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Johnson I feel like a million bucks!" Chris mumbles sarcastically, Ata wraps a couple of towels around them both as they head inside. "Stephanie, remind me to get that pool heated. I seem to be being pushed into that pool a lot recently" Dwayne says shivering. Rocky follows them inside still laughing about throwing them in the swimming pool. 


	39. Looking back...

Chapter 39  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar says smiling at Stephanie and Dwayne "You can now kiss the bride" He says, Dwayne looks over to his best man Chris who winks at him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice" Dwayne says, he squeezes Steph's hand tightly and kisses her.  
  
"That's not a church kiss," Trish giggles to Jackie "Haven't they ever seen the wedding singer?" Trish whispers rolling her eyes.  
  
After the ceremony they all pile out of the church for photos before all making their way to the reception. Stephanie throws her bouquet into the air to see who'll catch it, Chris runs forward pushing all the ladies out of the way and catches it; he jumps up and down screaming his head off.  
  
"Wahoo I got it, yeah me! Come on ladies, who wants to marry me!" Chris yells running round waving the bouquet at everyone. Dwayne puts his hand over his eyes and starts laughing at Chris. Dwayne and Stephanie get in the back of their car as everyone takes photos of them and throw confetti. Steph waves to them all as they drive off.  
  
"Why are you waving, we'll see them in a couple of minutes" Dwayne laughs watching out the back window as everyone else gets in their cars.  
  
"Oh be quiet, it's tradition" Stephanie laughs as he puts his arm around her.  
  
"What to wave to people your going to see in a few minutes?" Dwayne grins at her as she punches him in the arm "Now now no punch ups on our wedding day, not until we leave the reception anyway then you have my permission to cause a punch up with me" Dwayne laughs kissing her softly on the cheek. Dwayne sits back thinking of everything that's happened, in just over a year him and Stephanie had got together and now there they were going to their wedding reception. Vince had accepted them and was being an almost normal father-in-law while Linda ran around asking when they would get grandchildren. Paul had given up chasing Stephanie after Vince smacked him in the mouth a few weeks after they announced they were getting married. Stephanie and Dwayne that is, not Paul and Vince. Then there's Chris, the best man and the best friend Dwayne ever had. Still single and still telling everyone that he has a list of girls desperate to go out with him. Andrew managed to get away from Trish in the end when she set her sights on Adam instead. Vince gave up on the Stephanie and Triple H storyline and started a new one when he made Rock the Undisputed Champion.  
  
The future... Who knows! 


End file.
